TRIANGLE LOVE
by devilojoshi
Summary: Kakashi telah mengambil Naruto dari Sasuke. Naruto yang sudah di cuci otaknya menjadi berbalik mencintai Kakashi dan sangat membenci dan takut akan Sasuke. Kyuubi dan Itachi gagal menangkap Orochimaru. Sasuke mulai bergerak bersama akatsuki untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. bagaimana selanjutnya?/ Chapter 6 update../BL, YAOI/RnR minna :D
1. Chapter 1

**TRIANGLE LOVE**

**Descailmber: Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Genre: Romance.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru , KakaNaru.**

**Rated: M.**

**Summary : **Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sebuah keluarga bahagia sampai suatu hari Kakasi datang dan merebut Naruto dari Sasuke, apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan untuk mendapatkan Naruto kembali ?

**Warning: **OOC, Yaoi, Typo(s) bertebaran , Alur kecepetan, Bahasa sehari-hari, Lime/Lemon, Cerita ngebosenin, Gaje, Disini anggap aja Sasuke itu baik ya, dan Kakasi yang ambisius(bukannya kebalik ya?).

Yang gak suka silahkan tekan back, Yang suka silahkan baca

**-Don't like, don't read-**

Reading enjoy..

Play..

* * *

Sunyi ..

Tenang ..

Pagi hari yang sunyi dan tenang di kota Konoha, matahari mulai menampakkan cahayanya untuk menerangi muka bumi ini dan memberi kehangatan. Kicau burung mulai terdengar memberi tahu bahwa sang mentari telah menampakkan dirinya dan menyuruh semua orang bangun dari tidur lelapnya dan mulai beraktivitas kembali.

Jalanan mulai ramai oleh orang yang berlalu lalang, entah itu orang yang akan bekerja, orang tua yang mengantar anaknya ke sekolah, orang-orang yang berolah raga atau bahkan orang yang hanya ingin keluar rumah dan berjalan-jalan di pagi hari.

Semua rumah mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Sama halnya dengan rumah yang ada di tengah kota ini. Rumah megah sangat elegan bercat biru dengan sedikit warna kuning dan dengan halaman rumah yang di tumbuhi oleh bunga yang terawat dan tertata rapih menambah keindahan rumah ini.

Di rumah itu juga terdengar ramai dengan semua aktivitasnya. Terdengar sebuah suara yang sedang membangunkan orang yang lainnya di rumah itu.

" Dobe ayo bangun " Suruh seorang pemuda kepada seseorang yang sedang berada di bawah selimut .

" .. " Tak ada jawaban dari orang yang bersangkutan.

" Dobe " Panggil pemuda itu lagi.

" Engg " Hanya sebuah erangan yang keluar dari balik selimut itu.

" Baik kalau itu yang kau mau, aku tidak akan segan " Kata pemuda itu dan langsung menyingkab selimut itu. Terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut orange cerah dan berkulit tan eksotik dan halus tanpa menggunakan sebuah kain yang melekat di tubuhnya, panggil saja dia Naruto Uchiha.

Pemuda yang satu lagi langsung menuju kebagian bawah tubuh pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu, melebarkan kedua pahanya dan terlihatlah 'barang' yang masih tertidur sama dengan pemiliknya.

" Ittadakimimasu " Dan tanpa ba bi bu pemuda berambut raven itu langung memasukkan 'barang' naruto ke mulutnya, menghisapnya sekuat yang ia bisa dan sesekali menggigitnya karena gemas.

" Engg.. Ahh " Terdengar erangan dari Naruto. Dan sedikit demi sedikit Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat kundukan rambut di selangkangannya.

" Sas...shukeh a..apa yang ka..aahh...uhhh laku..kan? " Tanya Naruto masih setengah mendesah.

" Ber...berhentihh a..akuh da..tang " Kata Naruto memberi tau bahwa dia akan menyemburkan semennya.

" AKHHH " Dan cairan sperma Naruto pun menyembur ke tenggorokan Sasuke pemuda berambut raven yang baru saja menmbangunkan Naruto dengan cara yang sangat uhh.

" Emm akhirnya bangun juga " Kata Sasuke sambil mengelap sedikit sudut bibirnya yang masih meninggalkan semen Naruto.

" Hah hah hah Sasuke apa-apaan sih kau itu!" Bentak Naruto yang tidak terima cara membangunkan Sasuke.

" Habis kau dibangunkan tidak bangun-bangun, aku lelah membangunkanmu jadi aku lakukan saja " Kata Sasuke, dengan kalimat terpanjang yang dia bisa.

" Tapikan kau tau aku lelah Sasuke, ini juga salahmu tidak mengijinkanku istirahat semalam " Kata Naruto tidak mau kalah.

" Hn "

" Apa-apaan 'hn' mu itu, semalam kau melakukan 7 ronde padaku ingat, jelas saja aku lelah dan masih mengantuk sekarang " Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

" Hn "

" Aish..menyebalkan sekali sih kau Teme!"

" Dobe "

" Dasar mesum "

" Sudah, sekarang bangun sudah siang " Kata Sasuke tidak mau memperpanjang perdebatannya.

" Ah, aku malas sekali bangun " Kata Naruto masih bermanja-manja dengan selimutnya.

" Kau mau aku melakukan yang tadi lagi ?" Kata Sasuke dengan setengah menyeringai.

" Hah baiklah, dasar Teme-Mesum-Tidak-Mau-Kalah " Kata Naruto dengan setiap penekanan di katanya.

" Hn " Dan hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha Sasuke si irit bicara.

" Sekarang bangun dan mandi sana "

" Iya-iya aku mandi " Kata Naruto sembari memdudukan tubuhnya, baru dia akan bangkit tiba-tiba terasa sakit di bagian tubuh bawahnya. Dan itu sukses membuat tubuh Naruto jatuh jika tidak di tangkap Sasuke.

" Apa masih terasa sakit ?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Tentu saja Baka-Teme, semua ini salahmu " Kata Naruto masih merasakan sakit di bagian bokongnya.

" Mau ku gendong sampai kamar mandi ?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Hm, tidak usah, nanti yang ada rasa sakitku bertambah " Kata Naruto menolak, dia sudah tau jika Sasuke mengantarnya sampai kamar mandi sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa akan ada ronde ke 8 dan seterusnya, jadi jelas dia akan melokanya.

" Hn "

Hup

" Te..teme apa-apaan kau ini, turunkan aku " Kata Naruto meronta di gendongan Sasuke.

" Hn " Sasuke terus saja berjalan sampai depan pintu kamar mandi.

" Su..sudah sampai sini saja, aku bisa mandi sendiri " Kata Naruto menghentikan pergerakan Sasuke yang akan membawanya ke dalam kamar mandinya.

" Hn "

.

-skip time-

.

Sesudah mandi dan sarapan Naruto mengantar Sasuke ke depan rumahnya untuk mengantarkannya pergi kerja. Rutinitas yang biasa memang, Sasuke berkerja di kantor dan Naruto di rumah mengurus pekerjaan bisnisnya dan Sasuke di rumah.

Dia mempunyai sebuah perusahaan dengan Sasuke, dengan saham setengah-setengah, itu adalah bisnis yang di idamkan oleh Sasuke sejak lama mereka berpacaran, yaitu ingin mempunyai perusahan bersama dan mengelolanya bersama dengan Naruto.

Tapi karena Naruto malas ke kantor dan sering terjadi masalah(?) dengan bokongnya, Naruto jadi jarang ke kantor dan Sasukelah yang menangani masalah di kantor, sedangkan Naruto mengelola kantornya di rumah.

" Ah, daripada aku diam saja membosankan, lebih baik aku jalan-jalan dulu di luar " kata Naruto kepada dirinya sediri.

Setelah berganti baju dengan rapih tapi modis, dia langsung melesat menggunakan mobil sport pribadinya ke sebuah taman di kota. Disana memang tempat yang sering di datangi oleh Naruto jika sedang jenuh, bosan, lelah, atau bahkan banyak masalah.

Disana terdapat danau yang indah dengan tebing yang berhiaskan kedua orang pendiri konoha.

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di wilayah taman dan segera keluar dari mobil, banyak tatapan yang kagum kepadanya, bukan hanya ke mobilnya. Tapi karena penampilan Naruto yang menarik perhatian juga yang membuatnya di perhatikan.

Naruto langsung berjalan ke arah danau dan membaringkan dirinya di situ, melihat langit biru berwarna sama dengan mata biru dikertahuinya ada seseorang dengan mata hitan tajam terus melihat kearahnya.

Naruto terus merenung dan diam sampai tidak terasa hari mulai siang tapi karena cuaca yang mendung hari jadi terlihat gelap. Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya dan bergegas ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju ke arah rumahnya. Dia tidak menyadari ada orang yang terus mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

-skip time-

.

" Tadaima " Kata Naruto sambil melenggang ke dalam rumahnya.

' Sepertinya Sasuke belum pulang ke rumah, padahal ini sudah waktunya jam istirahat ' Batin Naruto.

" Sebaiknya aku buatkan sup tomat saja untuknya " Kata Naruto bergegas ke dapur, lupa bahwa pintu depan rumahnya belum dia kunci.

.

.

.

Srek

" Siapa itu? Suke kau kah itu? " Kata Naruto di dapur mendengar suara di dapan rumahnya.

" Suke? " Tanya Naruto lagi.

' Aneh, kenapa Sasuke tidak menjawabku ' Batin Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto melangkahkan kaki untuk melihat siapa itu. Dan tepat di ruang depan dia tidak melihat siapa pun, hanya melihat pintu depan rumahnya yang terbuka.

" Hah ku kira Sasuke sudah datang, ternyata hanya pintu depan yang terbuka " Kata Naruto sembari menutup pintu.

Tanpa di ketahuinya ada orang yang terus mengikutinya dan..

Greb

Orang itu membekap mulut Naruto dari belakang.

" Hmmp..hmpp " Kata Naruto tidak jelas karena di belakap dengan sapu tangan dari belakang. Meronta, Naruto terus meronta tapi sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya mulai menghilang karena pengaruh obat bius di sapu tangan itu. Dan akhirnya Narutopun pingsan di dekapan orang itu.

Orang itu segera membawa Naruto ke dalam mobilnya.

Tapi belum sampai dia menaruh Naruto di mobilnya, Sasuke sudah ada di depan rumah Naruto.

" Kakasi ?" Tanya Sasuke kepada orang itu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

" Mengambil yang seharusnya menjadi milikku " Jawab Kakasi.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Kakasi melihat Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri di gendongan Kakasi.

" Kembalikan " Kata Sasuke dingin.

" Tidak, jika mau ambil sendiri " Kata Kakasi.

" Baiklah "

.

.

Kakasi dan Sasuke terus bertarung, tapi karena Kakasi menggunakan cara curang dengan menggunakan serbuk pelemas otot, maka di pertarungan itu Sasuke kalah dan Naruto berhasil dibawa oleh Kakasi ke sebuah tempat yang entah dimana itu.

Sebelum kesadarannya hilang Sasuke bergumam " Maaf Naruto, maaf ". Dan akhirnya Sasuke jatuh ke kegelapan .

Sementara di tempat Kakasi.

" Akhirnya kau kembali kepadaku, Rubah kecilku " Kata Kakasi sambil mengecup bibir merah Naruto yang masih tertidur dengan lelap.

**Tbc**

Huwaaa...ceritanya ngebosenin banget ya?

Ini riquest dari Misa007MayMicha , sesuai permintaan saya buatkan pairing SasuNaru vs KakaNaru, tapi maaf kalo ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan..gomen..

Mau lanjut atau tidak saya berkata **review .**

Dan jika ada kritik dan saran saya berkata **review .**

Dan

Akhirnya saya akhiri dengan kata ...

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

**TRIANGLE LOVE**

**Descailmber: Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Genre: Romance.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru , KakaNaru.**

**Rated: M.**

**Summary : **Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sebuah keluarga bahagia sampai suatu hari Kakasi datang dan merebut Naruto dari Sasuke, apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan untuk mendapatkan Naruto kembali ?

**Warning: **OOC, Yaoi, Typo(s) bertebaran , Alur kecepetan, Bahasa sehari-hari, Lime/Lemon, Cerita ngebosenin, Gaje, Gak nyambung.

Yang gak suka silahkan tekan back, Yang suka silahkan baca

**-Don't like, don't read-**

Reading enjoy..

Play..

* * *

Previous chapter: " Maaf Naruto, maaf "|" Akhirnya kau kembali kepadaku, Rubah kecilku ".

.

.

Chapter 2

Di sebuah ruangan berukuran sekitar 7x9 meter bernuansa serba abu-abu, terbaringlah seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah di tempat tidur berukuran king size.

" Engg." Terdengar erangan halus dari pemuda itu. Dan perlahan memunculkan bola mata sebiru langit cerah di siang hari.

" Eng .. akh, sakit." Ujar pemuda itu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

Krieet

Terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka dan muncullah laki-laki berambut abu-abu mencuat keatas, dengan masker dengan membawa nampan dengan mangkuk berisi sup hangat dan air diatasnya.

" Oh kau sudah bangun." Kata laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu sambil mendekat ke arah Naruto dan meletakan nampan yang ia bawa diatas meja dekat ranjang yang di tiduri Naruto.

" Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto kepada laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu.

" Hai Naru kita bertemu lagi." Jawab laki-laki itu.

" Kenapa aku disini?" Tanya Naruto.

" Aku yang membawamu kesini, tempatmu sesungguhnya." Jawab laki-laki itu sambil mendekat kearah Naruto yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang itu.

Mengetahui hal ini aneh, Naruto jadi yakin bahwa ia telah diculik oleh orang yang ada di depannya. Dia juga ingat bahwa ada orang yang telah membiusnya tadi, dan ia telah yakin bahwa yang membiusnya itu adalah orang yang ada di depannya sekarang ini.

" Kembalikan aku kepada Sasuke!" Bentak Naruto dan tidak sengaja melihat ada nama di baju yang di pakai oleh laki-laki itu 'KAKASHI HATAKE'

" Tidak, tempatmu disini bukan dengan orang brengsek itu." Jawab Kakashi tajam.

" Tidak " Kata Naruto sambil berusaha turun dari ranjang itu tapi sayang tangannya terlebih dahulu digengam oleh Kakashi dan menghempaskannya ke ranjang.

Kakashi merangkak mendekati Naruto yang masih merasakan sakit di punggungnya karena dihempaskan dengan keras oleh Kakashi tadi segera ditindihnya tubuh Naruto dan mengunci tangan dan kakinya supaya Naruto tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

" Lepas." Bentak Naruto yang berada di bawah Kakashi.

" Tidak akan pernah." Jawab Kakashi dan langsung melumat bibir merah Naruto dengan bernafsu.

" Emmp..emph."

Karena Naruto tidak membuka mulutnya, terpaksa Kakashi menggigit bibir bawah Naruto sampai berdarah, dan segera menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Naruto.

" Akh..emph..shu-dah chu-khup." Naruto berusaha memberontak dan bicara tapi tetap saja tidak dipedulikan oleh Kakashi. Akhirnya karena semua yang Naruto lakukan gagal, Naruto menggigit lidah Kakashi dan itu berhasil, Kakashi menarik lidahnya dari dalam mulut Naruto.

" Hah hah hah DASAR BRENGSEK." Teriak Naruto.

" Siapa kau? Apa yang kau mau ? hah " Lanjut Naruto masih berteriak dan melihat tajam ke Kakashi.

" Kau tetap manis Naru, tapi kelakuanmu tidak, padahal kau sangat manis Naru." Kata Kakashi.

" Apa maksudmu? " Tanya Naruto.

" Kau tidak ingat?" Tanya Kakashi setengah sedih.

" Tidak, sebenarnya siapa kau? " Tanya Naruto semakin penasaran dengan orang di depannya.

" Kau adalah istr..tidak lebih tepatnya suamiku Naruto." Jawab Kakashi.

" A-apa?" Kata Naruto tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kakashi barusan.

" Iya kau suamiku sebelum si brengsek Uchiha itu merebutmu ." Kata Kakashi.

" Tidak bukan !" Bentak Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

" Ya Naruto, kau harus percaya. " Kata Kakashi sambil duduk di depan Naruto dan merangkul Naruto dalam pelukannya.

" Tidak. " Kata Naruto lirih

" TIDAK ! " Akhirnya Naruto berteriak dan melepaskan diri dari Kakashi.

" Kenapa? Kau tidak mau kepada suamimu yang sebenarnya?" Kata Kakashi.

" Kau bukan suamiku, suamiku Sasuke." Kata Naruto.

" Baiklah kau ini yang kau mau, akan ku buat kau ingat padaku." Kata Kakashi mengambil tali yang sudah dia siapkan.

" Lepaskan aku, brengsek." Bentak Naruto.

" .. " Tidak ada jawaban, Kakashi masih sibuk mengikat tangan Naruto.

" Lepaskan aku." Teriak Naruto

" Tidak."

" Tolong... Tolong."

" Teruslah berteriak, karena tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya." Kata Kakashi sembari di iringi dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

" Das..ampph." Teriakan Naruto terpotong dengan ciuman dalam oleh Kakashi.

Sambil memperdalam ciumannya, Kakashi terus membuka semua kancing kemeja yang dipakai Naruto, satu-persatu kancing kemeja Naruto terlepas sampai akhirnya terlepas semua dan memperlihatkan dada mulus eksotik Naruto dengan sedikit bercak kemerahan tanda kepemilikan yang biasa di buat oleh Sasuke.

' Dasar brengsek, 'dia' sudah memberi tanda kepada 'milikku'.' Batin Kakashi.

Kakashi terus memandang tubuh Naruto dari wajah sampai bawah dan berhenti di celana yang digunakan Naruto. Lalu Kakashi berusaha membuka celana panjang Naruto tapi susah karena Naruto terus memberontak dan menendang-nendang kearahnya.

" Tak ada pilihan lain." Gumam Kakashi dan beranjak dari tubuh Naruto ke laci disamping ranjang tapi sebelum itu dia ikat kaki Naruto supaya Naruto tidak kabur disaat dia beranjak.

Dilaci itu Kakashi mengambil sebuah suntikan yang di dalamnya terdapat cairan berwarna putih, entah cairan apa itu yang pasti Naruto punya firasat buruh tentang itu.

" A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto ketakutan akan obat didalam suntikan itu.

" Aku hanya akan menyuntikmu saja Naruto, tenang saja." Kata Kakashi langsung merangkak kembali ke atas Naruto dan langsung menyuntik Naruto .

Seketika itu pula semua yang di lihat Naruto menjadi remang dan saat dia melihat Kakashi yang di lihat adalah Sasuke.

" Sasuke? " Tanya Naruto kepada Kakashi.

" Ya Naruto aku disini." Jawab Kakashi berpura-pura sebagai Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto.

" Engh, badanku panas sashu." Kata Naruto merasakan panas di badannya, dan perlahan barangnya mulai menegang dan mengeras.

" Tenang, aku akan membuatmu nyaman dengan rasa panas itu Naru." Kata Kakashi mulai meraup bibir Naruto lagi dan kali ini Naruto ikut membalasnya.

Entah sejak kapan ikatan di tangan dan kaki Naruto Kakashi buka, dan entah sejak kapan pula kain yang melekat di seluruh tubuh Naruto ikut lepas dan tergoroh di lantai.

Kakashi mulai turun kebawa menghisap dan memberi tanda kepemilikan di leher, dada, dan perut Naruto. Terus ke bawah sampai sampai di kejantanan Naruto yang mulai menegang. Dia hisap kuat kejantanan Naruto dan sesekali menggigitnya karena gemas sampai akhirnya Naruto klimaks dalam mulut Kakashi.

" Sasuke kau curang." Kata Naruto melihat Kakashi yang masih memakai baju lengkap. Mengerti maksud Naruto Kakashi segera melenyapkan semua baju yang melekat sampai akhirnya dia sama telanjangnya dengan Naruto.

Kembali dia menindih Naruto dan satu persatu memasukan jarinya ke liang kenikmatan Naruto.

" Enggh sa-sakit sashu." Desah Naruto kesakitan

" Akh..aahhhh..ahh." Binggo, Kakashi berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan Naruto dan mulai menyentuhnya berkali-kali.

" Akh, Sashu cep..phat masuk-kan mil..likmuh, ahh..ku sudah ti..dah tahan.. ahhhh." Desah Naruto.

Kakashi menyeringai senang dengan permintaan Naruto dan menarik jari-jarinya dari liang Naruto. Kakashi sudah siap di depan lubang Naruto dan tanpa ba bi bu langung memasukan penisnya kedalam Naruto dan langsung menabrak prostat Naruto.

" Akhhh...ahhhh...ohh...ouhh...akhh " Desah Naruto keenakan akan genjotan cepat nan ganas Kakashi.

" Naruhh kau benar ..ahh.. benar nikmat " Desah Kakashi, menikmati setiap pijitan lembut rektum Naruto di penisnya yang terus menerus menabrak prostat Naruto seperti orang kesetanan.

" Sashuhh...uhhh...ouhh..enak..lagih..jangan..ber..hentihh" Kata Naruto keenakan dengan tabrakan-tabrakan di prostatnya dengan sangat keras.

" Kau enak Naru..ohh " Kata Kakashi sambil menciumi dan mengemut kedua tonjolan di dada Naruto secara bergantian sampai bagian itu bengkak dan sedikit berdarah karena Kakashi terlalu gemas menggitnya.

" Sa-sasukeh ahhhh...nggg..akh..ahh "

"Naru...su-suki da yo "

" Sasu...ahhh suk-mphhh ." Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh bibir Kakashi yang langusng melumatnya tidak mau Naruto mengatakan hal yang membuatnya kesal dan marah. Sampai 5 menit barulah Kakashi melepas ciumannya dan menggenjot Naruto lebih beringas menyebabkan ranjang itu berdecit dan bergoyang keras.

" Akhhhh...ak-akuhh akan da-dat-anggh " Kata Naruto berusaha karena terus di genjot Kakashi.

Sampai akhirnya Naruto dan Kakashi datang bersamaan, tapi sebelum itu Kakashi meminumkan menyuntikkan lagi obat ke tubuh Naruto entah itu obat apa.

" SAS..ummph " Teriak Naruto klimaks memanggil Sasuke, namun karena Kakashi tidak ingin Naruto berteriak saat klimaksnya nama 'itu' oleh karena itu dis bungkam mulut Naruto dengan ciuman singkat

" NARUTO " Teriak Kakashi.

Kakashi pun ambruk di samping tubuh Naruto yang sudah terlanjur pingsan karena ganasnya permainan Kakashi. Kakashi sedikit demi sedikit menarik kejantanannya dari lubang Naruto dan menyelimuti tubah Naruto dan dirinya. Dan ikut menyusul Naruto ke alam mimpinya sambil memeluk erat Naruto seperti takut kehilangannya.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Uchiha

" Kau sudah bangun Sasuke?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang di ikat kebelakan.

" Iya." Jawab Sasuke sambil terduduk di ranjangnya.

" Sebenarnya ada apa kenapa kau sampai bisa pingsan di depan rumah ?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi sambil memberikan air putih kepada Sasuke.

" Kakashi datang dan menculik Naru, aniki." Jawab Sasuke sambil meminum air itu.

" Kakashi? Bukannya dia sudah mati 8 tahun yang lalu ?" Tanya pemuda yang di panggil aniki oleh Sasuke, panggil saja di Uchiha Itachi kakak kandung Sasuke.

" Entahlah, dia datang dan menculik Naruto, dan sekarang aku tak tau dia dimana dengan Naruto di genggamannya, sial." Geram Sasuke.

" Tenanglah otouto, kita akan mengambil Naru-chan kembali." Kata Itachi menenangkan adiknya.

Brak

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sasuke di tendang seseorang, masuklah pemuda berambut orange yang perawakannya hampir mirip dengan Naruto walau lebih manis Naruto tentu saja.

" Apa kau bilang, Naruto di bawa oleh mahluk bermasker itu!" Teriak orang itu.

" Tenanglah kyuu, kita akan membawa adikmu lagi " Kata Itachi menenangkan pemuda yang dipanggil kyuu itu. Lebih tepatnya Namikaze Kyuubi kakak kandung Naruto dan kekasih Itachi.

" Cih, mahluk itu tetap saja mengincar Naruto dari dulu, menyebalkan ." Geram Kyuubi .

" Maaf Naruto, maaf " Gumam Sasuke.

" Sebaiknya kita jangan memberi tahu ini kepada Nagato dulu, bisa-bisa nanti dia khawatir denga 'ibu'nya." Kata Itachi, mengingat Uchiha Nagato anak hasil perkawinan Sasuke dan Naruto, dan tentu saja yang di maksud 'ibu' itu adalah Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun menghela nafas, dan merasa dilanda badai. Karena sudah 8 tahun ini orang mereka anggap mati hidup kembali dan meminta miliknya yang dulu dikembalikan.

Kyuubi dan Itachi hanya melihat Sasuke dan mulai memikirkan bagaimana cara mengambil Naruto dari Kakashi yang notabel sangat licik dan penuh kejutan, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan Naruto seutuhya 'kembali'.

**-Tbc-**

* * *

Gomen kalo lemonnya gak hot dan memuaskan, saya baru pertama kali bikin(kalo baca sih sering, hehe*plak XD ) jadi maaf kalo kurang memuaskan. XD

Disini masih banyak rahasia yang belum terungkap entah yang di katakan Kakashi itu benar atau malah sebaliknya,hehe.. so jadi ikuti terus ceritanya #gaya blink blink hehe.. Gomen nasai kalo kurangnyambung hehe.. XD

* * *

**Balesan review:**

**Kutoka Mekuto**** :** Sesuai keinginan disini ada pairing Itakyuu tapi blum ada kisahnya karena ini masih fokus ke SasuNaru dan KakaNaru.. Gomen. Dan thanks for review.

**Dobe Hilang**** :** Masa lalu Kakashi dan Naruto akan di jelaskan di chapter 3 atau 4 jadi ikutin terus ya,hehe.. Arigato buat koreksinya.. Dan thanks for review.

**Song min ah**** : **Arigato buat koreksinya, memang saya gak tau penulisan namanya jadi di maklumin ya hehe... Dan thanks for review.

**Devilluke ryu shin**** : **Haha saya blom siap bikin threesome gomen,hehe.. Dan thanks for review.

**Ciel-kky 30**** : **Arigato, kalau banyak yang review buat lanjut pasti saya lanjut hehe.. Dan thanks for review.

**Astia aoi ****: **Arigato saya akan coba perpanjang sedikit demi sedikit hehe.. Dan thanks for review.

**Han gege : **Haha disini Irukanya cuma ada di masa lalu Kakashi *eh keceplosankan,hehe...Dan thanks for review.

**Vanzye**** : **Kecepetan ya?hehe gomen tapi saya akan coba perbaiki lagi,hehe komen terus ya.. Dan thanks for review.

** .micha007**** : **Haha ini saya sudah update, tapi untuk chapter depan sepertinya agak lama karena harus cari inspirasi + ngelanjutin fic yang lain hehe.. Dan thanks for review.

* * *

Arigato minna yang udah review dan readers yang udah baca, kalo masih ada kekurangan di cerita review ya, dan kalau masih mau di lanjut juga review karena kalo gak ada yang review saya gak semangat buat terusinnya,hehe jadi review ya,hehe #maksa..hihi XD XD

Jadi saya akhiri dengan kata ...

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

**TRIANGLE LOVE**

**Descailmber: Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Genre: Romance.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru , KakaNaru.**

**Rated: M.**

**Summary : **Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sebuah keluarga bahagia sampai suatu hari Kakasi datang dan merebut Naruto dari Sasuke, apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan untuk mendapatkan Naruto kembali ?

**Warning: **OOC, Yaoi, Typo(s) bertebaran , Alur kecepetan, Bahasa sehari-hari, Lime/Lemon, Cerita ngebosenin, Gaje, Gak nyambung.

Yang gak suka silahkan tekan back, Yang suka silahkan baca

**-Don't like, don't read-**

Reading enjoy..

Play..

Previous chapter: " Maaf Naruto, maaf aku tak bisa melindungimu dari 'dia'." Gumam Sasuke.

.

.

Champy 3

Sudah 3 bulan Naruto disekap di kediaman Kakashi tanpa ada 1 orang pun yang tau. Setiap hari Naruto selalu mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama, selalu disuntik dengan obat yang entah obat apa itu,selalu mendapatkan pelecehan seksual dan satu lagi keanehan yang terjadi entah apa yang terjadi tapi Naruto merasa sedikit demi sedikit ingatannya berkurang. Entah itu adalah efek obat yang diberikan oleh Kakashi atau ada sesuatu yang lain di berikan oleh Kakashi yang Naruto tidak ketahui.

Tapi semakin lama sentuhan yang si berikan oleh Kakashi semakin membuat Naruto nyaman entah apa yang terjadi. Naruto di sekap disebuah kamar dengan ventilasi seadanya, jendela kecil yang hanya mampu untuk tempat keluar masuk udara dan sebuah pintu untuk tempat keluar masuk Kakashi setiap kali selesai dengan 'kegiatannya' dengan Naruto yang terkapar pingsan di tengah ranjang yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh kecoklatannya.

Dan setiap sesudah malakukannya Kakashi pasti menggumamkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto entah itu apa yang pasti bisa membuat Naruto langsung tertidur dengan pulasnya seperti sebuah mantra untuk membuat tidur Naruto sesudah praduan mereka.

.

.

.

**-Di kediaman Uchiha-**

" Apa kau sudah menemukan informasi tentang keberadaan Naruto?" Kata Sasuke di ruang kerjanya kepada salah satu orang kepercayaannya a.k.a Suigetsu untuk memcari keberadaan Naruto yang sudah 3 bulan ini belum ada kabarnya sama sekali. Itu membuat Sasuke khawatir akan keadaan Naruto.

" Belum Sasuke-sama maafkan saya" Jawab suigetsu

" Cari kembali sampai kau menemukan informasi keberadaan Naruto bagaimana pun caranya"

" Baik Sasuke-sama "

" Kau boleh pergi"

" Saya permisi "

Blam

Suara pintu tertutup.' Sebenarnya kau dimana Naruto kenapa kau tidak memberiku petunjuk sedikit pun? Apa yang 'orang itu' lakukan kepadamu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?' Batin Sasuke. Banyak pertanyaan yang berada dalam pikirannya tapi semua itu masih belum terjawab sediki pun membuat kekhawatirannya semakin bertambah besar kepada keadaan Naruto.

Keberadaan Naruto masih belum diketahui walau Sasuke sudah melakukan yang terbaik dari mulai menyuruh semua orang kepercayaannya untuk mencari keberaadan Naruto, menyewa orang bayaran dari genk mafia tertinggi untuk mencari Naruto bahkan sampai kakaknya dan kakak Naruto a.k.a Kyuubi membantu pun semuanya masih belum ada peningkatan. Entah cara apa yang digunakan Kakashi membuat keberadaannya tidak di ketahui.

' Aku merindukanmu Naruto' Batin Sasuke lagi melihat foto di meja kerjanya, foto dirinya dengan Naruto berdua dengan wajah dingin Sasuke yang melembut dan wajah cerah naruto sedang bercanda berdua di sebuah taman bermain. Foto itu diambil saat mereka sedang berkencan dan ada juru foto taman bermain yang memfoto mereka diam-diam dan menjualnya kepada mereka. Naruto senang terhadap foto itu meminta di foto itu kepada Sasuke sampai pada akhirnya foto itu di beli oleh Sasuke untuknya dan Naruto.

_**-Flashback-**_

" _Sasuke lihat bukankah itu foto kita " Kata Naruto melihat jejeran foto yang di pajang di sebuah kios foto._

" _Hn "_

" '_Suke aku mau foto itu__" Kata Naruto meulai merengek sambil bergelayut mesra di tangan Sasuke._

" _Tidak "_

" _Oh__ ayolah 'suke foto itu bagus, lihat ekspresimu yanglembut di foto itu-" kata Naruto menunjuk foto Sasuke " -kan jarang sekali kau berekspresi seperti itu, ya__ 'suke belikan foto itu__" Kata Naruto sambil bergelayut dan menampilnyak puppy eyes no jutsu'nya yang ternyata sangat berguna sekarang._

" _Ha-ah baiklah" Kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan mukanya yang sudah memerah karena ekspresi imut Naruto tadi._

" _Yatta..'Suke baik " Kata Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke._

_Dan mereka pun membeli foto itu, 1 foto untuk Naruto dan 1 foto lagi untuk Sasuke ._

_**-Flashback off-**_

Sasuke tersenyum mengingat semua itu . Hanya sebuah senyuman yang tak ada artinya tanpa adanya orang itu disampingnya. Secercah kesedihan terpancar jelas di wajahnya.'Naruto aku menunggumu untuk kembali kepadaku lagi sayang' Batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

**-Di kediaman Hatake-**

" Engg " Erangan halus meluncur dari pemuda yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjang.

Perlahan pemuda itu menujukan iris biru cerahnya rasa pusing dan sakit menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Perlahan dia gerakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas ranjang " Akh.." Rasa sakit itu menjalar lagi ke selur tubuhnya. Rasanya tubuhnya sudah remuk dan tidak dapat di gerakkan lagi apalagi bagian tubuh bawahnya.

Clek

Krieet

Suara pintu yang di kunci terbuka itu pun mengambil alih perhatiannya, dan muncul lah laki-laki yang sangat ia benci. Seorang laki-laki yang sudah mengambilnya dari suaminya a.k.a Sasuke, laki-laki berambut silver dengan masker yang menutupi bagian hidung dan mulutnya. Tapi jika masker itu di buka akan tampak wajah tampang yang tidak kalah tampan seperti milik suaminya. Laki-laki yang sudak menghancurkan hidupnya, laki-laki yang merampas kebahagiannya. Laki-laki yang bernama Kakashi Hatake.

" Kau sudah bangun Naru ?" Kata Kakashi melihat Naruto yang duduk di atas ranjangnya.

Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah merasa ada rasa mual di perutnya, dia pun segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi menyeka rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Naruto terus saja memuntahkan semua isi perutnya." Hoek hoek hosh host hoek" Naruto terus saja muntah. Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya diam saja. Dia sudah tau apa yang terjadi kepada Naruto semenjak 2 hari yang lalu tapi belum mau memberi tau kepada Naruto karena dia harus mengecek ulang hasil dari pemeriksaan itu dan sekarang ia akan memberi tahu kepada Naruto.

" Sebaiknya kau makan makananmu dan minum obat yang ku berikan itu " Kata Kakashi sambil menaruh makanan yang dia bawa di meja dekat ranjang dan duduk di di pinggir ranjang menunggu Naruto untuk keluar kamar mandi.

Naruto pun keluar kamar mandi dengan keadaan bisa di bilang mengiris hati setiap orang yang melihatnya. Pakaian yang sobek di sana sini , rambut pirang cerahnya yang sudah mulai kusam dan iris birunya yang memerah dengan bekas air mata di sudut pipinya.

" Makan lah, dan aku akan memberi kabar baik untukmu " Kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk makanan yang di bawa tadi di atas meja.

" Kabar apa?" Kata Naruto dingin, walau sedikit ingatannya mulai samar dengan kejadian kenapa dia ada di tempat ini dan tentang suaminya a.k.a Sasuke tapi dia masih ingat beberapa potong ingatan tentang Sasuke suaminya dan perlakuan orang yang tengah terduduk di depannya yang telah mengambilnya dari suaminya yang dapat ia pastikan dengan cara paksa dan bukan kemauannya.

" Makanlah terlebih dahulu baru aku akan memberi tahu mu " Kata Kakashi.

".." Naruto tidak menjawab dan segera memakan makanan yang di bawakan kakashi dan memakannya seperti orang yang tidak makan 1 tahun karena dari kemarin dia tidak makan karena setiap makanan yang di bawakan Kakashi pasti ia lempar ke lantai dan jadilah dia kelaparan sekarang. Dengan waktu yang singkat makanan yang di bawakan oleh Kakashi sudah habis masuk kedalam perut Naruto.

" Sekarang apa kabar yang mau kau berikan?" Tanya Naruto kembali serius .

" .." Bukannya menjawab Kakashi malah terdiam dan hanya memberikan sebuah kertas yang entah apa isinya .

Mata Naruto membulat penuh melihat apa yang tertera di dalam kertas itu." Tidak, ini tidak mungkin " Gumam Naruto sambil menggelengkan hanya diam melihat ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Naruto,horor, hanya ekspesi itu yang di perlihatkan Naruto setelah melihat isi kertas yang ada di genggamannya.

" TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU HAMIL"

**Tbc**

Gomenasai minna buat ceritanya yang bertele-tele dan bikin ngebosenin dan gak ada lemonnya, hehe.. Habis saya lagi bingung bikin lanjutan ini cerita,hehe..XD

Tapi buat next chapter akan saya usahakan bagus dan dak terlalu bikin bingung.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan gomennasai minna..

**Balasan review:**

**Vanzye: **Gimana ya, tapi aku sukanya Naru hamil tuh jadi aku bikin Naru hamil deh, haha biar impas gitu dari Sasu satu dari Kakashi berapa ya?#plak...hahaha..Gimana ya?enaknya di satuin apa gak ya?haha...Gomen aku blum bisa bikin panjang-panjang jadi aku bikin segini dulu hehe :B Arigato for review :D

**Han gege: **Tapi aku lagi pengen Naru buat Kakashi nih.. lagian Kakashinya juga mau aja dikasih Naru haha... Arigato for review :D

**Ciel-kky30:** KakaNaru kali ciel,haha bukan KakaIru haha.. Arigato for review :D

** .micha007:** Disini gak ada lemon tapi akan aku usahakan nanti ada lemonya lagi ok haha.. Arigato for review :D

**Kutoka mekuto: **Di champy yang akan datang akan ada penjelasannya kok gimana masa lalu Naru sama Kakashi tapi akan agak membosankan gomen..hehe.. Nati akan terjawab semua#semoga,hehe.. Arigato for review :D

**Song min ah:** Arigato kebetulan aku lagi punya inspirasi jadi bisa upadate sekarang hehe.. Arigato for review :D

**Dobe hilang:** Siapa ya? Aku juga bingung sebenernya tapi karena katanya Nagato itu berambut merah ada keturunan Uzumaki dari ibu Naruto jadi aku buat Nagato yang jadi anaknya SasuNaru, lagian matanya kayanya mirip Sasu ya?hahaha,klo boleh jujur sebenernya aku bingung yang harus jadi anak SasuNaru haha.. Arigato for review :D


	4. Chapter 4

**TRIANGLE LOVE**

**Descailmber: Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Genre: Romance.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru , KakaNaru.**

**Rated: **untuk kali ini T dulu.

**Summary : **Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sebuah keluarga bahagia sampai suatu hari Kakasi datang dan merebut Naruto dari Sasuke, apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan untuk mendapatkan Naruto kembali ?

**Warning: **OOC, Yaoi, Typo(s) bertebaran , Alur kecepetan, Bahasa sehari-hari, Banyak Flashback, Cerita ngebosenin, Gaje, Gak nyambung.

Yang gak suka silahkan tekan back, Yang suka silahkan baca

**-Don't like, don't read-**

Reading enjoy..

Play..

Previous chapter: " TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU HAMIL" Kata Naruto sambil membelalakan matanya.

Champy 4

"Tidak tidak mungkin, aku tidak mau." Kata Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak ingin apa yang di lihatnya itu adalah kenyataan. Surat yang dipegangnya pun jatuh, tangannya bergetar hebat dan menyentuh perutnya, dia berharap apa yang sekarang di alaminya adalah sebuah mimpi dan ketika ia bangun ia akan kembali kepada kehidupannya dengan Sasuke. Kehidupan? Memang bagaimana kehidupannya dengan Sasuke, rasa bingung tidak dapat mengingat kehidupannya dengan Sasuke kembali melanda dirinya yang sedang syok dengan kenyataan yang baru saja di terimanya bahwa dirinya tengah 'hamil'.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia darah dagingmu juga, kenapa kau tidak inginkannya ?" Tanya kakashi sinis memandang wajah horror Naruto dengan tajam.

"Tapi dia bukan anak Sasuke." Kata Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Lalu kenapa kalau dia bukan anak dari pria brengsek itu, kau tidak suka?" Kata Kakashi sinis memandang Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku tidak suka, aku tidak sudi untuk mengandung anakmu." Kata Naruto meninggikan nada suaranya sambil menatap garang Kakashi yang berdiri didepannya.

"Berarti kau tidak menginginkan anak ini lahir kedunia, kalau begitu gugurkan saja." Kata Kakashi dingin sambil memilincingkan matanya menjadi terkesan tajam memandang Naruto.

"A-apa?" Kata Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang dibilang laki-laki di depannya." Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu? DIA JUGA ANAKMU" Teriak Naruto .

"Tapi kau tidak menginginkannya bukan?"

"Memang tidak tapi ..." Perkataan Naruto terputus, dia tau bahwa dia tidak menyukai semua ini tapi dia juga sayang kepada darah dagingnya sendiri dan tidak menginginkan anaknya mati begitu saja hanya karena kebenciannya kepada ayah dari anaknya.

Kakashi yang melihat wajah Naruto yang tertunduk hanya menyeringai mengetahui pikiran pemuda pirang didepannya yang benci kepada dirinya tapi sayang kepada anaknya. Tapi dia tidak usah bingung lagi karena dia masih mempunyai rencana untuk membuat pemuda pirang itu jatuh kedalam genggamannya. Cepat atau lambat.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana aniki?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Beberapa anak buahku sudah mencarinya tapi setiap dia diketemukan kami selalu gagal untuk menangkapnya, kalau yang ku dengar dari anak buahku dia menyuruh 'anbu' untuk selalu menjaganya sehingga anak buahku tak bisa menangkapnya" Jelas Itachi.

"Kalau begitu cepat hubungun 'akatsuki' kita akan menggunakan mereka untuk menghadapi 'anbu' dan mencari tau keberadaan Naruto" Kata Sasuke memberi perintah kepada Itachi .

"Ha-ah baiklah, tapi apa kau yakin mau menggunakan akatsuki?" Tanya Itachi meyakinkan pendengarannya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan dari adik tersayangnya itu.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi ." Kata Sasuke sambil menunduk dan memegangi kepalanya. Ia sangat lelah dan berharap ini semua tak pernah terjadi, kehilangan Naruto rasanya sangat menyakitkan dan menyesakkan untuk dirinya.

"Baiklah." Kata Itachi sembari meninggalkan tempat adiknya .

' Apa saja akan ku lakukan untukmu Naruto' Batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Baiklah jika kau yang sekarang tidak mau mengakui anak itu, tapi kau yang akan datang pasti mau mengakui anak itu bahkan juga diriku Naruto." Kata Kakashi dingin sambil melenggang keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto masih terdiam tidak bisa berkata lagi dan jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil menangis sambil memegangi kedua lututnya membenamkan kepalanya.

.

KAKASHI POV

Aku berjalan terus sampai akhirnya aku sampai di belakang kastil, tempatku menenangkan diri dan tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun, tempatku saat diriku di tinggalkan oleh Naruto 8 tahun yang lalu. Tempatku menjauh dari semua hal yang aku pikirkan, masalah, dan kebosananku. Tempatku lari sesudah kehilangan malaikat pirang manisku yang direbut oleh Uchiha bungsu itu.

_**-Flashback-**_

_8 tahun yang lalu._

_Ku lihat rambut indah menawannya, rambut pirang cerah terlihat sangat halus terterpa angin, wajahnya yang manis di tambah dengan senyum cerahnya saat sedangbercanda ria bersama dengan teman-temannya membuatku semakin tertarik dengannya dan juga kulit tan eksotisnya yang lembut terlihat semakin eksotik dan menggairahkan jika dilihat dengan terpaan sinar matahari._

_Sudah 1 bulan aku melihatnya akhirnya takdir membuatku bisa berbicara denganya dan tertawa denganya. Itu karena 1 minggu dari hari ini. Waktu itu dia punya urusan dengan ketua osis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah diriku, dia adalah ketua kelas di kelas 11b disekolah, sedangkan aku adalah ketua kelas 12a dan juga ketua osis. Dia bilang dia mempunyai urusan denganku. _

_Sejak hari itu aku menjadi dekat dengannya, kami sering tertawa bersama sampai suatu hari aku menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya, dia tidak menolak bahkan dia pun menerimanya. Kami menjadi sepasang kekasih sampai aku lulus dari sekolah dan menjadi mahasiswa._

_Tapi karena jarak yang jauh hubunganku dengannya menjadi semakin renggang dan itu di perburuk dengan adanya orang ketiga dari hubungan kami, dia adalah teman baik atau bisa di bilang sahabat Naruto di kelasnya. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, kalau ku dengar dulu juga dia sudah menyukai Naruto tapi karena kedekatanku dengannya dia urungkan niatnya untuk mendekati Naruto._

_Tapi semenjak aku lulus dari sekolah dia mulai mendekati Naruto lagi, bahkan dia menghasut Naruto dan bilang padanya bahwa aku mempunyai orang lain dan membayar orang supaya mendekatiku, dan parahnya orang itu mendekatiku di saat Naruto ingin membuktikan bahwa aku tidak berselingkuh, dan saat itu juga kesalahpahaman terjadi._

_Naruto melihatku berpelukan dan berciuman dengan perempuan itu ralat sebenarnya perempuan itu yang memeluk dan menciumku bukan diriku. Semenjak hari itu hubunganku dengan Naruto semakin renggang karena semua sms dan telpon ku tidak dijawab Naruto, bertemu pun dia sudah tidak mau. Sampai akhirnya dia mengirimiku pesan bahwa dia ingin bertemu denganku. Aku kira dia ingin bertemu denganku karena dia sudah percaya padaku dan mau memperbaiki hubungan kami tapi ternyata itu salah, Naruto malah pergi menemuiku dengan 'si brengsek' itu dan meminta yang buruk kepadaku, dia meminta untuk PUTUS denganku._

_Aku masih ingat sewaktu dia bilang putus itu ." Kakashi aku ingin putus denganmu, aku sudah tidak kuat denganmu, kau membuatku sakit dan berselingkuh dibelakangku, aku ingin kita putus dan tidak berhubungan lagi, maafkan aku."Aku sudah berusaha mnjelakannya tapi dia malah tidak mendengarkanku sama sekali, di saat aku bilang perempuan itu adalah orang suruhan Uchiha bungsu yang berada di sampingnya dia malah membela Uchiha itu dan bilang " Jangan menyalahkan orang lain karena kesalahanmu sendiri Hatake."Bahkan dia sudah tidak mau memanggil namaku dan memanggil nama keluargaku._

_Disaat itu dunia rasanya hancur dalam sekejap, meski aku tau sebenarnya Naruto tidak mau melakukan itu dari cara bicara dan gelagatnya saat dia memutuskanku terlihat sekali kalau dia sangat sedih. Tapi lagi-lagi 'si brengsek' di sebelahnya membisikan sesuatu yang secara langsung membuat Naruto menatapku dengan benci dan tajam._

_Sesudah kejadian itu aku menjadi sedikit temperamental kepada orang-orang disekitarku. Bahkan pernah waktu itu aku menculik Naruto yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Sasuke entah sejak kapan aku tidak tau untuk di bawa bersamaku ke luar negeri. Tentu saja Naruto memberontak dan tidak mau dibawa olehku, Sasuke dan kakaknya Itachi bahkan dengan kakak Naruto yang bernama Kyuubi mengejarku._

_Terjadi saling mengejar mobil, mereka(Sasuke, Itachi dan Kyuubi) mengejarku sampai terjadi saling kejar mengejar mobil sampai tiba-tiba terjadi kecelakaan dengan mobil yang ku tumpangi bersama dengan Naruto, semua itu di karenakan Naruto yang tidak bisa diam dan terus saja memberontak sampai aku tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak mobil yang berada di samping kami dan terus berguling._

_7 tahun sesudah kejadian itu, aku terbangun dari komaku dan berita yang ku dengar terlebih dahulu adalah berita bahwa Naruto yang sudah menikah dengan Sasuke dan mempunyai seorang anak, aku tidak tau itu adalah anak kandung mereka yang kupikir itu tidak mungkin mengingat bahwa mereka adalah sesama pria atau anak yang mereka angkat dari sebuah panti asuhan. Aku kesal mendengar berita itu sampai-sampai aku mengamuk dan di tenangkan oleh seseorang yang mengaku telah menyelamatkanku yang bernama Orochimaru._

_Orochimaru bilang dia merahasiakan kehidupanku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku telah meninggal dulu dan membawaku jauh dari tempat Naruto. Dia juga bilang dia ingin aku mengambil Naruto dan menghancurkan kehidupan Uchiha itu karena dia punya dendam dengan Uchiha itu yang berarti tujuannya sama denganku yaitu mngambil Naruto dan menghancurkan kehidupan dan kebahagiaan Uchiha bilang, dia bersedia untuk membantuku apapun itu asal aku membantunya mengancurkan Uchiha._

_Sampai akhirnya aku disini dan mendapatkan Naruto kembali, walau sekarang dia baru didapatkan raganya tapi sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan hatinya juga._

_**-Flashback off-**_

'Sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang ku mau, tinggal mendapatkan hatinya dan menghancurkan Uchiha, kekayaan dan hatinya bukan hanya dengan tanganku tapi juga dengan tangan Naruto' Batin Kakashi menyeringai jahat.

.

.

.

"Uchiha-sama kami berhasil menemukan keberadaan Naruto-sama." Kata seseorang kepercayaan Sasuke mengahadap dan membukukkan badannya lalu tegak kemabali.

"Dimana?" Tanya Sasuke antusias sambil berdiri dari kursi kerjanya mendengar sudah ditemukannya keberadaan belahan jiwanya yang hilang. Di tatapnya orang baru saja bicara tersebut dengan pandangan yang ingin segera tau keberadaan Naruto.

"Didaerah Kanada pegunungan rocky, sekitar emerald lake." Kata orang itu.

"Kita kesana sekarang." Kata Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya dari ruang kerjanya dengan diikuti bebrapa anak buahnya yang ada di ruang kerja tersebut dan orang bar saja memberi tahukan keberadaan Naruto saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia sampai dan cepat-cepat mengambil Naruto kembali kesisinya seperti dulu kembali sebelum orang itu ada dan mengambil Naruto kembali kesisi orang brengsek itu. Malaikat kecil yang mengambil hatinya yang beku dan mengorbankan semua yang diamiliki bahkan harga dirinya sekalipun untuk merebut si pirang itu.

.

.

"Kakashi-sama sepertinya obat itu berhasil dengan baik, tapi jika anda ingin memanipulasi'nya' lebih baik anda menggunakan cara yang telah saya buat." Kata seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu dan memakai kaca mata kepada Kakashi yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya di ruang kerja.

"Apa rencana 'itu' akan kau lakukan Kabuto?" Tanya Kakashi kepada laki-laki yang disebut Kabuto itu.

"Tentu saja, toh tidak akan mengganggu perkembangan janinnya." Jawab Kabuto.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai janin itu kenapa-kenapa aku tak mau sesuatu hal yang buruh menimpa janin itu." Kata Kakashi tajam sambil melihat kearah Kabuto yang sedang menyeringai menang.

"Tentu saja tidak, saya hanya akan melakukan 'hal' itu saja tidak lebih." Kata Kabuto sambil menyeringai lebih lebar.

"Tapi apa obat yang kau berikan itu saja tidak cukup?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Cukup jika waktunya lama, akan tetapi sepertinya 'dia' akan datang kesini sebentar lagi, jadi saya pikir 'cara' itu lebih cepat untuk kita gunakan Kakashi-sama." Jelas Kabuto.

"Jadi 'dia' akan datang kesini? Bagus, kalau begitu silahkan lakukan 'cara'mu itu." Kata Kakashi memberi perintah.

"Baik Kakashi-sama."

"Tunggu, alat apa yang akan kau gunakan?"

"Tenang saja saya hanya akan memberikan obat dengan dosis sedikit tinggi sesudah itu baru saya akan melakukan'nya'." Kata Kabuto.

"Apa obat itu tidak berefek kepada janin yang dikandung Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi curiga dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kabuto.

"Tenang saja, saya pernah mencoba obat ini dan cara itu dan ternyata hasilnya dinyatakan sukses dan tidak berefek samping kepada tubuh orang ku jadikan kelinci percobaan itu." Jelas Kabuto.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu, tapi jika sampai terjadi sesuatu kepada janin itu .." Kakashi menggantung perkataannya dan menatap tajam Kabuto yang berdiri didepannya ".. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisimu ." Kata Kakashi tajam.

"Baik Kakashi-sama."

"Kau boleh keluar."

"Saya permisi." Kata Kabuto memberi hormat dengan membungkukkan badannya dan segera melangkahkan kakikanya ke pintu.

Blam

Suara pintu tertutup dan meninggalkan Kakashi yang terdiam sendirian sambil menyeringai membayangkan apa yang akan di dapatnya sebentar lagi.' Hatimu akan kembali kepadaku Naru' Batin Kakashi menyeringai kemenangan yang sudah ada di genggamannya.

**Tbc**

**Balasan review :**

**Dobe Hilang : **Iya semoga bukan anak Kakashi #loh, akan aku yang bikin ya,haha..Iya Nagato mirip kushina, habis aku bingung yang mau ku jadiin anak SasuNaru siapa,haha.. Arigato for review :D

**Miki Hibiki : **Haha aku juga masih bingung itu mau anak siapa haha..(anak ku aja kali ya)haha*plak..aku bikin voting deh mau jadi anak siapa haha.. Arigato for review :D

**Ciel-Kky30 : **Iya Ciel haha.. haha iya Naru hamil, kasian ya bisa hamil dia,haha.. Arigato for review :D

** .Michan007 : **Iya Misa, akan diusahakan sedikit-sedkit nambah wordnya,hehe.. Arigato for review :D

**Astia aoi :** Arigato buat kritik dan sarannya Astia senpai, ok say akan usahakan, nanti akan saya usahakan akan ada deskripsinya hehe.. Mohon bantuan kritik dan sarannya lagi ya Astia senpai :D Arigato for review :D

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel : **Apa ya jadinya, aku juga inku mikir juga nih,haha...siapa ya kira-kira..adanin voting deh mau ank siapa,haha.. Arigato for review :D

**Han gege(**guest**) : **Iyanih Sasu lama temuin Naru,haha.. tenang dia pasti bakalan ketemu lagi kok,haha.. Arigato for review :D

**Guest : **Disini udah kejawabkan siapa Kakashi itu,hehe.. Arigato for review :D

**Deevil-chan yokkei no aozora :** saya update sekarang,hehe..kemarin masih ada UAS soalnya hehe.. jadi saya disuruh belajar terus,hehe.. Arigato for review :D

sudah balasan review saya minta kritik dan saran readers n senpai-senpai ya..

**review minna**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRIANGLE LOVE**

**Descailmber: Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Genre: Romance.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru , KakaNaru.**

**Rated: **untuk kali ini T dulu.

**Summary : **Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sebuah keluarga bahagia sampai suatu hari Kakasi datang dan merebut Naruto dari Sasuke, apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan untuk mendapatkan Naruto kembali ?

**Warning: **OOC, Yaoi, Typo(s) bertebaran, Mpreg, Alur kecepetan, Bahasa sehari-hari, Cerita ngebosenin, Gaje, Gak nyambung.

Yang gak suka silahkan tekan back, Yang suka silahkan baca

**-Don't like, don't read-**

Reading enjoy..

Play..

* * *

Previous chapter: .' Hatimu akan kembali kepadaku Naru.' Batin Kakashi menyeringai kemenangan yang sudah ada di genggamannya.

Champy 5

.

**-Kediaman Hatake-**

Kakasih melangkahkan kakinya bersama beberapa orang yang mengikutinya di belakang, tidak lupa dengan Kabuto yang berada di sampingnya sekarang, mereka sedang menujut ke kamar tempat Naruto di berada.

Clek, kriet.. Itu suara pintu kamar yang di kunci dan di buka dengan sangat pelan supaya tidak mengganggu orang yang berada di dalamnya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dari mana mereka tau kalau Naruto sedang tertidur? Tentu saja karena kamar Naruto itu di pasangi kamera sisi tv di setiap sudutnya dan bahkan di kamar mandi pun juga di pasangi.

Kakashi, Kabuto dan orang-orang aneh yang memakai topeng –anbu- pun masuk ke kamar itu dan benar ternyata Naruto sedang tetidur pulas. Kakashi pun memberi mereka perintah dengan gerakan tangannya, supaya tidak membawa Naruto yang sedang tertidur.

Orang-orang itu pun langsung membawa Naruto dengan Kakashi yang berada di depan bersama Kabuto. Mereka pun sampai ke suatu ruangan yang sangat minim cahaya, disana hanya ada beberapa cahaya yang berwarna biru yang menerangi mereka. Cahaya biru itu juga berasal dari sebuah tabung besar dengan cairan berwarna biru. Dengan cahaya itu mereka dapat melihat ada banyak kabel, dan komputer serta alat-alat aneh yang entah apa namanya.

"Buka bajunya." Kata Kabuto memberi perintah. Naruto yang mulai tersadar mulai merasa ada yang membuka bajunya. Matanya terbelalak melihat orang-orang bertopeng aneh sedang membuka bajunya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Kata Naruto seraya memberontak untuk lepas dari orang-orang itu.

"Minggir biar akan ku buat dia tertidur lagi." Kata Kabuto sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sedang di pegangi oleh beberapa anbu. Dan menyuntikan obat penenang yang langsung membawa Naruto ke dalam kegelapan.

Kabuto kembali ke komputer miliknya, Kakashi yang melihat Naruto di di buka bajunya dan menyisakan celana dalamnya hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Setelah selesai dengan apa yang di kerjakannya, Kabuto menyuruh anbu meletakkan Naruto pada tabung yang tadinya di isi oleh cairan biru sekarang menjadi kosong dan terbuka.

Para anbu itu menuruti perintah Kabuto untuk meletakkan Naruto di tabung itu. Kabuto berjalan ke arah Naruto dan memakaikan sebuah alat pernafasan yang sangat ketat di bagian hidung dan mulut Naruto, memasangkan sebuh benda yang entah apa ke bagian dada kanan kiri Naruto, memakaikan Naruto sebuah menutup mata yang tersambung dengan kabel-kabel panjang sampai di komputernya, dan yang terakhir menyuntik Naruto dengan obat yang entah apa.

Sesudah itu semua dilakukan ia menutup tabung itu dari komputernya dan mulai mengisi tabung itu dengan air berwarna biru itu kembali- membuat Naruto tenggelam di dalam air itu.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah siap, apa yang ingin kau masukkan ke dalam memorinya?" Tanya Kabuto sambil mengutak-ngatik komputernya.

"Buat ingatannya mengenai Uchiha menjadi hal yang buruk, dan buat ingatannya tentang diriku kembali dengan bagian saat aku dan dia bersama." Kata Kakashi sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang terbaring tenggelam di tabung dangan cairan biru itu. Dan Kabuto mulai melakukan pekerjaanya. Terlihat Naruto yang mulai berontak karena adanya gelombang yang dihantarkan oleh kabel-kabel dari komputer Kabuto kepada syaraf otak memorinya. Tapi lama kelamaan menjadi tenang kembali, mulai menerima masukan gelombang itu ke otaknya.

"Pekerjaan kita selesai hanya tinggal menunggu untuk hasil jadinya." Kata Kabuto sambil mendekati Kakashi yang sedang berdiri melihat Naruto.

.

.

.

**-Kediaman Uchiha-**

"Aniki kau sudah menghubungi 'akatsuki'?" Tanya Sasuke yang sekarang sedang merancang rencananya dengan aniki tersayangnya yaitu Itachi dan aniki tersayang Naruto yaitu Kyuubi.

"Sudah, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan datang." Kata Itachi menjawab. Mereka sedang ada di ruang kerja Sasuke. Jika saja tadi Itachi dan Kyuubi tidak datang lalu menemukan Uchiha bungsu sedang tergesa-gesa akan ketempat Naruto berada mungkin mereka sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempat Narto berada atau mereka sekarang udah tegeletak tak melakukan apapun karena datang tanpa rencana sedikit pun.

_-Flash back-_

"_Kyuu-chan~ kau mau kemana?" Kata Itachi yang melihat Kyuubi depan pintu rumahnya seperti ingin pergi ke suatu tempat._

"_Aku mau ke rumah anak ayam itu." kata Kyuubi sambil berbalik melihat Itachi._

"_Mau apa kau ke sana, Sasuke pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini." Kata Itachi mendekali Kyuubi._

"_Dasar keriput, kau tau yang di culik itu adikku! Aku tak mungkin diam saja menyerahkan semuanya itu ke adikmu sedangkan adku diam saja!" Kata Kyuubi menaikkan nada suaranya karena emosi dan rasa sedih karena adiknya menghilang di culik orang yang tak akan pernah ia sukai itu._

"_Baiklah kita ke rumah Sasuke sekarang." Kata Itachi sambil memeluk Kyuubi-menenagkannya._

_._

_Baru mereka sampai di kediaman Sasuke mereka langsung mendatangi ruang kerja Sasuke. Baru saja Itachi mau mengetuk pintu tapi ternyata sang pemilik ruang itu sudah keluar bersama dengan pesuruhnya di belakangnye mengekor._

"_Mau kemana kau Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi melihat Sasuke tergesa-gesa begitu._

"_Tempat Naruto sudah di ketahui! Aku akan kesana." Kata Sasuke sambil melanjutkan jalannya._

"_Tunggu Sasuke." Cegat Kyuubi sambil meraih bahu Sasuke."Apa kau sudah membuat rencana untuk menyelamatkan Naruto?" Tanya Kyuubi._

"_Memang belum tapi aku akan memikirkannya di perjalanan." Kata Sasuke menampis tangan Kyuubi yang masih meraih bahunya._

"_Tunggu! Kau tidak mungkin datng kesana tanpa sedikit pun rencana anak ayam bodoh." Cegat Kyuubi lagi._

"_Lepas!"_

"_Tidak."_

_Mereka saling melempat death glare. Sampai akhirnya Itachi ikut bicara."Kyuu-chan benar Sasuke, kau tak mungkin datang kesana tanpa persiapan. Aku yakin Kakashi sudah melakukan antisipasi untuk ini." Kata Itachi menengahi._

"_.." Sasuke hanya diam._

"_Kita harus menyusun rencana yang bagus untuk menyelamatkan Naru-chan dari semua kemungkinan yang ada." Kata Itachi._

"_Baiklah." Kata Sasuke akhirnya menyerah._

_-Flash back off-_

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pintu menyadarkan ke tiga orang yang berada di ruangan itu. "Permisi Sasuke-sama, ada orang yang ingin bertemu anda, ia bilang perwakilan dari akatsuki." Kata orang yang berada di luar.

"Biarkan dia masuk." Kata Sasuke lantang.

Muncullah orang dengan banyak tindikan di bagian wajahnya, berambut merah dengan seorang yang berkua baby face dengan rambut merah juga. Mereka membungkuk dan melihat ke arah Sasuke lalu kedua orang yang duduk-Kyuubi dan Itachi-yang sedang melihat mereka.

"Kami perwakilan dari akatsuki. Aku Pein pemimpin akatsuki dan ini rekanku.."

"Sasori." Kata orang yang bermuka baby face memotong perkataan orang bermuka penuh tidikan yang disebut Pein.

"Kami mewakili akatsuki untuk menyetujui permintaan yang anda ajukan." Kata Pein. "Anda menginginkan kami melakukan apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku ingin kalian melawan anbu selagi aku menyelamatkan seseorang orang yang menculiknya dan menggunakan kekuatan anbu." Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, apa hanya itu saja?"

"Iya jika ada tugas lain akan ku hubungi kalian kembali." Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, jika anda membutuhkan kami. Kami siap untuk melakukan tugas yang anda berikan tentunya dengan bayaran yang setimpal." Kata Pein.

"Tentu saja, masalah bayaran kalian dapat lihat sekarang di rekening kalian. Tapi itu baru setengah, setengahnya lagi akan ku berikan jika kalian dapat menjalankan tugas dengan baik." Kata Sasuke panjang lebar menjelaskan.

"Baiklah senang berkerja sama dengan anda, kami undur diri." Kata Sasori. Mereka pun membungkuk hormat, berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Blam

Pintu itu pun tertutup dengan perginya ke dua orang itu menyisakan Sasuke, Itachi dan Kyuubi bertiga terdiam.

"Kau yakin mengunakan mereka?" Tanya Itachi memecah keheningan di antara meraka.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang aniki, bahwa aku tetap akan memakai mereka. Walau itu memakan bayaran yang tidak sedikit sekali pun." Kata Sasuke.

Keheningan itupun kembali menyeragap mereka.

.

"Kau yakin membantu mereka?" tanya Sasori melangkah di samping Pein.

"Menurutmu?"

"Entahlah, aku tak dapat membaca pikiranmu." Kata Sasori mulai memasuki mobilnya bersama dengan Pein.

"Tak ada salahnya membantu mereka selagi mereka membayar kita dengan bagus, dan lagi .." Pein memutuskan dia sebentar lalu menyalakan mobilnya dan menginjak gas. ".. lewat dia kita bisa mengalahkan Orochimaru." Lanjut pein.

"Mungkin kau benar." Kata Sasori.

Dan mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari kediaman Uchiha itu.

.

.

"Aniki, apa kau tau siapa yang ada di belakang Kakashi? Aku yakin dia bangkit dengan bantuan orang lain." Kata Sasuke, mereka sekarang sedang menyusun rencana untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Entahlah. Aku tak terlalu yakin dengan siapa dia diselamatkan." Kata Itachi.

"Ha-ah mungkin jika kita tau siapa yang menyelamatkannya waktu itu, kita bisa menghancurkan orang itu juga supaya tak ada yang membantu Kakashi." Kata Sasuke menghela nafas lalu mereka kembali berpikir dengan semua kemugkinan yang ada.

"Tunggu!" Kata Kyuubi membuat kedua orang Uchiha itu menengok padanya.

"Ada apa Kyuu-chan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Sepertinya aku tau siapa yang membantu Kakashi dalam semua ini." Kata Kyuubi membuat duo Uchiha itu membelalakan matanya lalu mulai mendengarkan apa yang akan di katakan Kyuubi selanjutnya.

"Bukankah 'anbu' adalah organisasi gelap yang di kembangkan tanpa sepengetahuan pemerintah dan hanya di ketahui oleh beberapa orang dunia belakang saja. Kalau tidak salah ku dengar waktu aku di sebuat pelelangan gelap, ada orang yang bilang bahwa 'anbu' di dirikan dengan bantuan orang yang bernama Orochimaru." Kata Kyuubi.

"Iya aku juga kenal dengan orang yang bernama Orochimaru itu. Dia memang orang dunia belakang yang berkedok sebagai pengusaha dengan bidang sepertiku. Dan sekarang akulah yang menjadi saingan terberatnya." Kata Sasuke panjang lebar tidak seperti biasanya.

"Mungkin Orochimaru itu ingin menghancurkanmu lewat Naruto. Mungkin dengan dia mengambil Naruto disisimu dia bisa memangfaatkannya, apalagi dia tau bahwa Kakashi itu ada hubungan masa lalu dengan Naruto." Kata Itachi mulai serius.

"Iya, sebenarnya usaha yang benar-benar di tekuni Orochimaru adalah perjualan senjata dan narkoba ilegal." Kata Sasuke kalem, sedangkan Itachi dan Kyuubi membelalakan matanya.

"Dan kau tau semua itu?" tanya Itachi .

"Tentu, dan aku pikir dia melakukan semua ini karena aku tau apa yang dilakukannya dalam mendapatkan tender, jauh dari jeratan hukum dan perdagangan ilegal itu." kata Sasuke membuat kedua pasang orang yang mendengarnya membelalakan matanya lagi.

"Baiklah, mungkin dengan semua yang kau tau itu kita bisa membuatnya K.O." kata Kyuubi.

"Aku sudah pernah melakukannya tapi dia tetap kebal terhadap hukum." Kata Sasuke.

"Kau memang masih terlalu muda ototou. Kau serahkan saja bagian orang yang bernama Orochimaru itu kepada kami, dan kau selamtkan Naru-chan." Kata Itachi.

"Bagimana caranya? Aku sudah mencoba segala cara sewaktu aku tau bahwa dia melakukan kecurangan dalam perebutan tender denganku waktu dulu." Kata Sasuke.

"Kau memang pintah, tapi dia itu licik. Dan orang licik harus dilawan oleh orang yang licin." Kata Kyuubi menyeringai.

"Kau serahkan semuanya pada kami dan kau selamatkan Naru-chan. Sedangkan bagian 'anbu' biarkan 'akatsuki' yang lakukan." Kata Itachi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok aku akan berangkat ke kanada." Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dari bangkunya dan mulai menuju ke meja kerjanya-menyiapkan apapun untuk keberangkatannya.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Aku serahkan adikku padamu." Kata Kyuubi smabil berdiri dari bangkunya dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Dah ototou selamat berjuang." Kata Itachi sambil mengikuti Kyuubi.

Tinggallah Sasuke seorang dengan semua pikirannya.

"Ya kau akn selamat Naru." Gumam Sasuke sambil mengambil fotonya dan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum.

.

.

.

**-Kediaman Hatake-**

"Kau sudah selesai dengan semua ini?" Kata Kakashi kepada Kabuto yang masih mengutak-atik komputernya.

"Hanya perlu beberapa menit lagi, dan dia menjadi orang yang kau inginkan. Kau tenang saja." Kata Kabuto sambil melihat Kakashi.

"Yah semoga percobaanmu ini benar." Kata Kakashi melihat Naruto yang diam tapi sesekali mengejang dan memberontak lalu kembali tenang.

"Kau meragukanku?" Tanya Kabuto.

"Tidak hanya saja semua orang pasti akan mengalami kegagalan dalam hidupnya." Kata Kakashi statis.

"Kau ini. Aku tak sama sepertimu." Kata Kabuto.

Piiip. Bunyi itu mengalihkan perhatian Kabuto dan Kakashi.

"Ini sudah selesai." Kata Kabuto menyeringai dan mulai mengetik beberapa hal. Cairan di tabung yang ditempati Naruto pun menghilang membuat Naruto tergeletak dalam tabung dan diam. Lalu kaca tabung itu pun terbuka. Kakashi langsung mengambi handuk yang ada di sebelah tabung itu lalu mengambi Naruto dari dalam tabung dan membalutnya dengan handuk itu.

Perlahan Kakashi melepaskan semua peralatan yang berada di tubuh Naruto dengan hati-hati. Sampai yang terakhir adalah kaca mata yang menutupi penglihatan Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit mata Naruto bergerak lalu membuka tirainya menampilkan bola mata biru seindah langitnya.

"Kakashi?" Gumam Naruto.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum dan merengkuh Naruto dalam pelukannya. Membagi kehangatan tubuhnya pada tubuh Naruto yang basah.

"Iya aku disini. Kau kembali padaku,Naru." Kata Kakashi sambil menciumi pipi dan kening Naruto.

"Kakashi, aku rindu padamu." Kata Naruto lalu pingsan dalam dekapan Kakashi.

Kabuto yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menyeringai sanang lalu bergumam."Berhasil, percobaanku berhasil."

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

**Yeee aku update hehe..**

**Gomen mungkin chap ini kurang memuaskan ya?hehe**

**Ya sudahlah kita kebalasan review aja ya hehe**

**Hatakehanahungry : **aku juga jadi bingung siapa yang jahat disini, jangan" mereka berdua jahat demi dapetin Naru lgi?#plak loh?..hehe becanda..disini dua"nya gak jahat kok, nanti aku jelasin.. Arigato for review :D

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : **hehe gomen masih ada typos ya? Padahal aku udah baca ulang..mungkin memang aku gak teliti kali ya T.T..disini udah ketauan kan cara apa yang kabuto bilang hehe .. Arigato for review :D

**Farenheit July : **hehe semoga Sasu berhasil ngambil Naru lagi ya hehe.. Arigato for review :D

**Astia aoi : **hehe masih ya, kalo sekarang masih kecepetan gak? Mohon bantuanya senpai *bungkuk-bungkuk..hehe ,Arigato for review :D

**Himeko laura devish cielo : **bingung ya? disini Naru laki-laki kok..kalo perempuan aku kasih pemberitahuan femNaru hehe.. Arigato for review :D

** .Michan007 : **Memang tuh Sasu jahat tpi..eitss sebenrnya Sasu gak jahat kok..nanti aku jelasin hehe.. Arigato for review :D

**Yuzurin : **Aku udah update kan Yuzu..hehe.. Arigato for review :D

**.**

**Aku minta bantuannya lagi ya buat senpai-senpai..**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya hehe**

**Review please :D**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRIANGLE LOVE**

**Discailmer: Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Genre: Romance.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru , KakaNaru.**

**Rated: **untuk kali ini T dulu.

**Summary : **Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sebuah keluarga bahagia sampai suatu hari Kakasi datang dan merebut Naruto dari Sasuke, apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan untuk mendapatkan Naruto kembali ?

**Warning: **OOC, Yaoi, Typo(s) bertebaran, Mpreg, Alur kecepetan, Bahasa sehari-hari, Cerita ngebosenin, Gaje, Gak nyambung.

Yang gak suka silahkan tekan back, Yang suka silahkan baca

**-Don't like, don't read-**

Reading enjoy..

Play..

* * *

Previous chapter : "Kakashi?" Gumam Naruto./ "Iya aku disini. Kau kembali padaku, Naru." Kata Kakashi sambil menciumi pipi dan kening Naruto./"Kakashi, aku rindu padamu." Kata Naruto lalu pingsan dalam dekapan Kakashi./Kabuto yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menyeringai senang lalu bergumam."Berhasil, percobaanku berhasil."

Champy 6

* * *

.

"Kakashi," Panggil Naruto pada Kakashi yang berada di belakang kediaman mereka itu. Terlihat Kakashi yang berada di depannya memandang ke depan, melihat hamparan pemandangan pegunungan yang indah. Perlahan Naruto mendatangi Kakashi lalu memeluknya dari belakang, menyesapi rasa hangat pada tubuh Kakashi. "Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Naruto masih memeluk punggung Kakashi.

"Naru? Aku sedang melihat pemandangan yang biasanya ku lihat tanpa ada dirimu." Kata Kakashi sambil membalikkan badannya dan mendekap tubuh kecil Naruto di dada bidangnya.

"Maaf aku tak ada di sampingmu waktu itu, tapi aku sekarang dan selamanya akan ada di sampingmu." Kata Naruto sambil melihat wajah Kakashi yang sedang tidak tertutup oleh masker yang biasanya dia pakai. 'Tampan.' Pikir Naruto melihat satu mata Kakashi yang berwarna hitam dan satunya lagi tertutup rambut silvernya.

"Ya, kau akan selalu bersama denganku, Naru. Selamanya!" Kata Kakashi sambil memberi penekanan pada kalimat selamanya sambil mendekap tubuh Naruto lebih erat membuat muka Naruto yang berada di dada bidangnya lebih tenggelam.

Mereka saling berpelukan dengan background hamparan pemandangan indah khas pegunungan yang masih murni dengan banyaknya burung liar yang berterbangan di langit biru.

.

.

.

**-Di kediaman Uchiha-**

"Ototou kau ingin berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Itachi yang melihat Sasuke sedang mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang dia butuhkan untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Hn." Saut Sasuke seadanya.

"Ha-ah~ Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah, aku akan mengawasi Orochimaru." Kata Itachi sambil melenggang pergi dari ruang kerja Sasuke.

Baru beberapa saat Itachi pergi sudah ada pelayan yang mengetuk pintunya.

Tok tok tok

"Uchiha-sama, ada beberapa orang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda. Mereka bilang, mereka dari akatsuki." Kata pelayang yang tadi mengetuk pintu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Biarkan mereka masuk." Kata Sasuke sambil berhenti untuk merapihkan segala keperluannya dan melihat ke arah pintu yang mulai terbuka menampilkan beberapa orang dengan baju dan jubah berwarna hitam dengan motif awan merah. Dua dari orang-orang itu adalah orang-orang yang kemarin datang kepadanya sebagai utusan dari akatsuki.

"Kami siap." Kata Pein, orang yang mukanya penuh dengan tindik kemarin. Orang-orang yang dia bawa memang terlihat bukan orang-orang sembarangan, terlihat karena orang-orang itu ada yang membawa pedang yang sangat besar, ada yang membawa celurit raksaksa dengan mata kail berjumlah tiga, ada yang membawa bom dengan berbagai bentuk-bahkan ada yang berbentuk laba-laba dan burung sedangkan orang-orang yang lainnya seperti orang biasa yang menyembunyikan kekuatan besar dari orang luar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan melewati orang-orang itu keluar, dan orang-orang itu pun berjalan di belakang Sasuke mengikutinya untuk pergi ke tempat Naruto berada. Sasuke tidak jadi untuk menggunakan bandara menurutnya jika melakukan hal itu hanya membuang waktu yang ada oleh karena itu dia memakai pesawat pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha tentunya dengan persetujuan Itachi sebagai kakaknya yang mengendalikan pemeliharaan pesawat itu.

.

.

.

**-Kediaman Hatake-**

Terlihat di sebuah kamar yang luas, ada dua orang yang sedang tertidur di ranjang berukuran king size. Mereka – Naruto dan Kakashi – baru saja melakukan hal yang paling membahagiakan untuk Kakashi karena akhirnya Naruto melakukan semua itu tanpa paksaan darinya, hanya membutuhkan sedikit bujuk rayu dan akhirnya Naruto jatuh dalam jeratan miliknya. Lagi pula keadaan Naruto yang sedang hamil entah kenapa malah semakin membuat Naruto menjadi mudah terangsang bahkan tanpa ada sentuhan yang pasti. Lagi pula karena usia kandungan Naruto yang belum membesar karena baru berumur 2 bulan membuatnya sedikit tak takut untuk melakukan hal ini itu kepada Naruto.

Srek

Kakashi baru saja bangun dari tidur sesudah acara dengan Naruto, sedikit meregangkan anggota badannya yang lelah dan letih. Kakashi melihat Naruto yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Wajahnya semakin polos dan tanpa dosa saat sedang tidur, membuat wajah itu semakin manis di matanya sekarang. Di usapnya kening Naruto, menyingkirkan helaian pirang yang sedikit menutupi wajah manis itu lalu di kecupnya kening halus itu. "Akhirnya kau kembali padaku." Bisik Kakashi di telinga kanan Naruto.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Kakashi menghentikan aksinya, beranjak dari kasur dan memunguti semua pakaiannya yang tergeletak bebas di lantai. Sesudah semuanya melekat pada tubuh atletisnya tanpa harus rapih, Kakashi mulai berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka pintu itu yang di kuncinya dari dalam untuk menghalangi siapa pun yang ingin merusak acaranya itu tadi. Dilihatnya orang yang mengetuk daun pintu tadi yang ternyata adalah Kabuto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi sambil melihat Kabuto yang hanya menyeringai melihat penampilannya sekaran ini.

"Habis bermain, huh?" Tanya Kabuto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi sambil menyeringai.

"Hm, sekarang ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi lagi, tak suka dengan sikap rekannya itu.

"Uchiha itu akan ke sini." Kata Kabuto mulai bertampang serius.

"Kapan?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Mungkin besok dia sudah ada di sini, dan aku dengar dari mata-mataku bahwa dia membawa akatsuki bersamanya." Kata Kabuto menerangkan.

"Hm, baiklah setelah ini kita bicarakan di ruang kerjamu saja." Kata Kakashi mendengar lenguhan tidur Naruto yang sepertinya sudah mulai bangun dari acara istirahat dadakannya itu.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku tunggu, dan jangan terlalu lama bermain." Kata Kabuto mulai menggoda temannya itu lagi, lalu melenggang pergi dari hadapan Kakashi.

"Engg... Kakashi?" Panggil Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya sambil mengejapkan matanya dan meraba bagian sisi ranjang sebelahnya. "Kakashi?" Panggil Naruto lagi, dengan mencoba duduk di rajangnnya dan melihat ke setiap sudut ruangan yang ada.

"Kau sudah bangun Naru?" Tanya Kakashi sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sedang mencarinya, lalu menaiki ranjang itu dan memeluk Naruto yang sepertinya sedikit takut entah karena apa.

"Aku takut kau pergi lagi." Kata Naruto di pelukan Kakashi.

"Eh?" Sahut Kakashi yang bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi. Sepertinya Kabuto menambahkan sedikit ingatan yang tak di minta oleh Kakashi, mungkin ingatan tentang Kakashi yang meninggalkannya dirinya dan mungkin Uchiha itu sudah menyiksanya(dalam memory palsunya).

"Aku takut kau pergi dan menyerahkanku pada Uchiha itu lagi." Kata Naruto kepada Kakashi sambil menatap matanya. Ternyata benar apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kakashi bahwa Kabuto menambahkan ingatan bahwa Kakashi meninggalkan Naruto untuk Uchiha itu. 'Bagus Kabuto.' Pikir Kakashi karena dengan ini dia bisa membuat Naruto lebih ketakutan pada Sasuke dan tidak mau bertemu bahkan membayangkan Sasuke. Karena jika Naruto penasaran dengan Sasuke dia bisa mengingat semua kenangan yang ada, tapi jika bagini bahkan untuk mengingatnya saja Naruto pasti tidak mau. Kakashi menyeringai dalam hati dan memeluk Naruto lebih erat lagi.

"Tidak akan pernah lagi, Naru." Kata Kakashi.

.

.

.

**-Di tempat Itachi dan Kyuubi-**

Terlihat di sebuah tempat gelap dengan banyak orang yang berpakaian rapih tapi memberi kesan angkuh dan di tambah dengan muka yang menyeramkan dan kalau bagi Kyuubi err.. menyebalkan dan menjijikan. Sekarang mereka sedang menghadiri sebuah pelelangan gelap dunia belakang yang tak diketahui oleh siapa pun bahkan oleh Itachi tapi terkecualian bagi orang yang memang bekerja di dunia belakang seperti Kyuubi tentunya.

Mereka memang menghadiri pelelangan tapi mereka sama sekali tak berminat dengan apa yang di tawarkan oleh pelelangan ini, lalu untuk apa mereka mengikuti pelelang ini? Tentu saja karena incaran mereka sedang ada di sini. Orochimaru sedang mengikuti pelelangan ini dengan minat terhadap salah satu barang yang di tawarkan oleh pelelangan, tapi sejauh mereka melihat gerak gerik Orochimaru. Orochimaru belum menawar salah satu pun barang yang di tawarkan, entah apa yang di incar Orochimaru, dia masih diam menunggu barang yang ia inginkan dengan sabar dari bangku yang jauh dari bangku milik Kyuubi dan Itachi yang melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dia cari di pelelangan ini?" Gerutu Kyuubi yang muak menunggu dan melihat Orochimaru yang diam sambil menunggu dengan sabar barang yang dinginkannya keluar dari pelelangan itu, padahal oarang-orang yang lain sudah banyak melayangkan penawaran kepada setiap barang yang di tawarkan. Bahkan anak buah Orochimaru pun tak ada yang bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya untuk menawar atau bahkan sekedar berjaga mereka hanya diam melihat ke sana sini.

"Apa barang yang di carinya sebenarnya?" Tanya Itachi melihat ke arah Orochimaru. "Kyuu ada berapa barang yang akan dilelang di sini?" Tanya Itachi kepada Kyuubi yang sedang menggerutu sambil melihat Orochimaru dengan kesal lalu merubah mimiknya menjadi serius gaya berfikir.

"Aku dengar hanya 5 barang yang dilelang sekarang. Berlian biru langka, berlian berwarna pink, metaflex future camouflage sebuah jubah menghilang, organ tubuh manusia, obat perusak otak dan penawarnya." Kata Kyuubi sambil mengingat barang yang dilelang. Dia mendapatkan info itu dari salah satu rekan miliknya. Itachi tampak berpikir lalu merubah mimiknya dengan sedikit kaget dan terbelalak. "Apa jangan-jangan... " Kata Itachi menggantung.

"Yak sekarang kita keluarkan barang terakhir kita," Kata Mc dari pelelangan itu sambil menunjuk barang yang sedang di bawa oleh perempuan seksi bertopeng hitam yang menutupi mukanya dengan membawa sebuah nampan dengan 2 buah botol berwarna berbeda, yang satu berwarna merah dan yang satu berwarna biru.

"..." Itachi dan Kyuubi saling diam tak mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Kita buka penawaran dari harga, 1 miliar dollar." Kata Mc itu terteriak. Mulai terdengar banyak orang yang menawar, tapi dilihat oleh Kyuubi dan Itachi bahwa Orochimaru hanya diam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"50 miliar." Teriak salah satu pengawal Orochimaru menyadarkan lamunan Kyuubi dan Itachi yang memperhatikannya.

"Untuk apa dia menawar barang itu?" Gumam Kyuubi .

"Entah lah jangan-jangan.." Perkataan Itachi menggantung dan melihat Kyuubi, sedangkan Kyuubi yang di lihat awalnya tak mengarti mulai mengerti dengan apa yang di pikirkan Itachi menjadi terlonjak kaget. ".. Kyuubi?"

"Iya, aku juga berpikir sama denganmu." Kata Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kita coba!" Kata Kyuubi. "Ternyata benar apa yang di sebarkan di internet jika dia jika mantan dokter yang terlalu terobsesi dengan percobaannya, tapi dengan siapa dia akan mencobanya?" Gumam Kyuubi entah pada siapa lalu terbelalak. 'Jangan-jangan? Naruto?' Pikir Kyuubi panik.

"70 miliar." Teriak Itachi membangunkan Kyuubi dari lamunannya.

"100 miliar." Teriak anak buah Orochimaru. Sebentar Orochimaru melirik ke arah Kyuubi dan Itachi lalu kembali ke arah depan kembali.

"120 miliar."

"150 miliar."

"Kyuu? Kita tak mungkin mengeluarkan lebih dari ini." Kata Itachi berbisik. Kyuubi hanya mendengus kesal sampai akhirnya Mc itu mengumumkan bahwa Orochimaru menang dalam pelelangan itu.

"Pemenang kita adalah meja 13." Teriak Mc itu.

Orochimaru beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi ke arah belakang. Kyuubi dan Itachi segera mengejarnya tapi mereka kehilangan jejak Orochimaru. Dilihat kanan, kiri, depan dan belakang tapi mereka tak melihat jejak Orochimaru sama sekali. Akhrinya mereka menetapkan kembali dan menangkap anah buah Orochimaru yang tertinggal untuk membayar lelang ternyata anak buah itu pun sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Kuso, kenapa kita kehilang jejaknya!" Gerutu Kyuubi sambil mengacak helai merahnya dengan kesal, menginjak-injak tanah lalu memukul tembok dengan segala kekuatannya. Setelah puas melampiaskan kekesalannya dia pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang melihat ke segala arah entah mencari siapa lalu mengikuti Kyuubi. "SIAL!" Teriak Kyuubi yang sudah ada di luar gedung itu.

"Tenanglah Kyuu, setidaknya kita tau petunjuk tentang rencananya." Kata Itachi menengkan Kyuubi yang masih terlihat kesal.

"Hm." Jawab Kyuubi lalu pergi begitu saja, masuk ke dalam mobil yang di ikuti oleh Itachi lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

**-Kediaman hatake-**

Kediaman hatake, ruangan kerja Kabuto. Setelah Orochimaru kabur dari Kyuubi dan Itachi, dia langsung pergi ke Kanada dengan pesawat jet pribadinya dan langsung menemuinya disini, sekarang.

"Kau bisa menggunakan obat ini untuk rubah itu." Kata Orochimaru kepada Kabuto di sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya minim. Terlihat di ruangan itu seperti sebuah ruangan laboratorium. Kabuto, Orochimaru dan Kakashi sedang mengadakan sebuah pertemuan khusus mereka bertiga. Mereka duduk di sebuah meja bulat dengan jarak yang terpisah dengan bagain meja. Orochimaru sedang menyerahkan sebuah botol obat berwarna merah pada Kabuto di depan Kakashi, terlihat ekspresi Kakashi yang tak menyukai fungsi obat yang di serahkan kepada Kabuto.

"Apa maksudmu menggunakan obat itu kepada Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi sinis dan tajam melihat ke arah Orochimaru yang hanya menunjukan muka tersenyum iblis.

"Tak ada, hanya berjaga jika dia mengingat masa lalunya," Kata Orochimaru. "Oh iya jangan lupa, Uchiha dan uzumaki itu sudah mulai bergerak. Kemarin Uchiha dan Uzumaki itu mengikutiku sampai di pelelangan." Kata Orochimaru mulai serius.

"Apa yang kau maksud Kyuubi Uzumaki dan Uchiha Itachi?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Iya."

Mereka saling berbicara sedangkan Kabuto mulai dengan penelitiannya kembali di dalam komputer dan zat-zat kimia lainnya. Kabuto mencampurkan sebuah zat yang berasal dari botol pemberian Orochimaru dan zat miliknya yang berwarna biru. Lalu memanaskannya dan mengujinya kepada kelinci percobaannya.

"Aku rasa, obat ini dapat di gunakan." Kata Kabuto menyela pembicaraan Kakashi dan Orochimaru.

"Hm, di saat genting gunakanlah." Kata Orochimaru.

"Baik."

"Lalu apa itu tak berbahaya untuk sarafnya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Mungkin dia hanya akan mengalami sedikit tak bisa mengenali yang mana nyata dan mimpi." Kata Orochimaru santai.

"Kau bilang hanya!?" Pekik Kakashi.

"Tenanglah, kita menggunakan itu hanya pada saat genting dan seterusnya Kabuto bisa membuatkan penawarnya." Kata Orochimaru. Kakashi terlihat ragu tapi kemudian mengiyakannya juga. Tanpa di sadari perkataan mereka terdengar oleh seseorang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

Ahh akhirnya aku update juga, memang kurang kilat sih, tp gpp kan?hehe

Tapi aku gak yakin bisa update kilat besok, soalnya mulai banyak tugas dan hafalan dari sensei di sekolah..jadi gomen ne*bungkuk-bungkuk

Aku gak tau ini bisa memuaskan readers or gak tapi semoga bisa mengobati penasarannya..atau malah nambah?hehe..

Ok kita ke balasan review aja ya..

**Balasan review :**

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : **kalo Kakashi gak di ubah kok, itu beneran ingatan Kakashi. Arigato udah review^^

**Nia Yuuki : **gpp kok^^,iya inget tapi Cuma bagian seneng doang. masih tapi di manipulasi, bagian Sasu di rubah jadi bagian jelek – jelek yang gak pernah di alamin Naru. Arigato udah review ^^

**Ciel-Kky30 : **emang Oro itu jahat kok, itu kalo menurut aku kaya zat yang suka digunain buat kalo orang suka cuci otak. Kalo bagian penyiksaan biasanya ada cairan yang buat tenggelamin terus di hipnotis, kalo ini kaya buat lebih mengalirkan daya penyiksaan yang di rasain Naruto di dalam tabung gitu. Kan di penutup matanya dia di perlihatkan bayangan sama Kakashi sam Sasuke, nah pasa bagian Sasu, Naru disiksa dikit buat bikin otaknya nerima gambaran dan rasa sakit di gambaran waktu Naru di siksa Sasu di kacamata penutup Naru. Susah ngerti ya? Arigato udah review^^

**Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz : **Gpp kok, iya begitulah mereka saling manfaatin orang lain buat perang mereka sendiri..hehe... arigato udah review ^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel : **Sasu kan belum tau Naru gimana, tapi kayany di cahpter depan Sasu tau kok..hehe.. arigato udah review^^

**Guest **: hehe aku belum tau Naru bakalan sama siapa,hehe..nanti seiring chapter aku tentuin kok.. arigato udah review ^^

**Astia aoi : **wah makasih udah di koreksi fic aku^^,senengnya hehe.. arigato udah review^^

**mermutCS(guest) : **iya memang nanti chap depan Sasu bakan sakit hati terus,hehe..arigato udah review ^^

**anindyaCahya : **Wah kasian juga Kakashi di benci anindyaCahya-san hehe.. ok, arigato udah review ^^

**Namy alice : **irukanya gak ada di sini,iya Narunya bisa hamil. Gimana ya? Anak Kakashi apa Sasu ya?hehe..aku dah update nih, udah kilat belum? Atpi aku gak janji besok bisa kilat ya^^, arigato udah review ^^

.

Arigato yang udah fav, alert, dan para silent readers yang udah baca fic ini..arigatogozaimase^^

Aku minta komentar, kritik, saran dan reviewnya ya hehe..

**Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRIANGLE LOVE**

**Discailmer: Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Genre: Romance.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru , KakaNaru.**

**Rated: **M for this chapter

**Summary : **Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sebuah keluarga bahagia sampai suatu hari Kakasi datang dan merebut Naruto dari Sasuke, apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan untuk mendapatkan Naruto kembali ?

**Warning: **OOC, Yaoi, Typo(s), Lemon/Lime, bertebaran, Mpreg, Alur kecepetan, Bahasa sehari-hari, Cerita ngebosenin, Gaje, Gak nyambung.

Yang gak suka silahkan tekan back, Yang suka silahkan baca

**-Don't like, don't read-**

Reading enjoy..

Play..

**Previous chapter :** "Mungkin dia hanya akan mengalami sedikit tak bisa mengenali yang mana nyata dan mimpi."/ "Kau bilang hanya!?"/"Tenanglah, kita menggunakan itu hanya pada saat genting dan seterusnya Kabuto bisa membuatkan penawarnya."

Champy 7

.

"Hei, sedang apa kau di situ!?" Teriak seseorang dari luar. Kontan saja Kakashi, Orochimaru dan Kabuto melihat ke arah pintu. Di sana ada orang dengan pakaian hitam denga topeng elang sedang mendengarkan mereka tapi segera berlari ketika mereka melihatnya. Ternyata pembicaraan mereka sedang di dengar oleh salah penyusup yang menyamar menjadi ANBU. Baru saja salah satu ANBU yang asli akan menyusul penyusup itu tapi dihentikan dengan larangan dari Kakashi.

"Biarkan saja." Kata Kakashi dengan tenang.

"Ta-tapi.." Anggota ANBU itu tergagap menanggapi perintah Kakashi.

"Aku tau mata-mata siapa itu. Lagi pula aku memang ingin orang itu datang dan melihatnya sendiri." Kata Kakashi mengundang tatapan curiga dari Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Tapi sedetik kemudian Orochimaru tau apa yang sedang di inginkan oleh Kakashi, menghancurkan hati orang itu dengan apa yang akan di lihatnya.

"Kau benar-benar licik, Kakashi." Kata Orochimaru sambil menyeringai. Kabuto hanya diam tak menanggapi percakapan kedua orang itu. Sedangkan ANBU tadi kembali berjaga di sekitar kediaman Hatake.

.

**-Tempat Sasuke-**

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah ada kabar?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat keluar jendela. Di belakangnya ada Pein dan Sasori yang sedang terduduk sambil menyesap kopi sesekali.

"Mata-mata kami belum sampai kemari, sabarlah sedikit." Kata Sasori sambil menyesap rokok miliknya. Sasuke membalikkan badanya untuk melihat kedua orang yang menjadi patner kerjasamanya sekarang. Mendengus kesal lalu berjalan ke meja kerjanya, Sasuke membenamkan diri dengan semua rencana yang telah ia buat. Sesekali dirinya melihat hanphone touch dengan wallpaper foto Naruto yang sedang tersenyum. 'Naruto.' Pikir Sasuke sambil menghela nafasnya.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." Seru Pein. Dengan cepat pintu itu terbuka menunjukan Deidara dengan seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam. Deidara melangkah masuk di ikuti oleh orang itu.

"Ini orang yang menjadi mata-mata untuk kediaman Orochimaru." Kata Deidara sambil melihat ke arah orang itu. Orang itu maju ke depan dan membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke, Pein dan Sasori.

"Saya orang yang di tugaskan untuk menjadi mata-mata. Nama saya Sai." Kata orang itu sambil tersenyum.

Dahi Sasuke sedikit mengkerut melihat orang itu. Sedikit kurang dapat dipercaya memang dari tingkah lakunya, apalagi dengan senyumnya yang terlihat menyebalkan itu. Pein yang melihat bahwa Sasuke tidak menyukai orang suruhannya hanya maklum. Karena memang sampai sekarang juga Pein tak menyukai Sai, apalagi Sai dulunya adalah anggota dari ANBU. Dan sekarang Sai menghianati ANBU, dapat disimpulkannya bahwa tidak mungkin Sai tidak akan menghianatinya juga.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya Sai sama sekali tidak keberatan karena Sai masih saja tersenyum dengan gayanya itu.

"Saya membawa kabar untuk anda sekalian." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. Mendengar bahwa Sai membawa sebuah berita untuknya tentang Naruto-nya, Sasuke langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sai.

"Apa yang kau tau?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"Saat sedang menjalankan tugas. Saya mendengar pembicaraan Kakashi, Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Mereka akan memberikan obat pada Naruto, agar Naruto tidak akan dapat membedakan antara ilusi dan kenyataan." Jelas Sai.

"Obat perusak saraf otak. Itu pasti." Ucap Pein saat mendengarkan perkataan Sai. Sai mengangguk untuk membetulkan perkataan Pein. Pein mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang sedang tertunduk diam. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Sasuke?" tanya Pein.

"... kita mulai besok." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat mukanya. "Kita mulai penyerangan besok. Pein, kau siapkan semua anak buahmu. Dan kau Sai, awasi semua gerak-gerik mereka dan pagi buta kau datang kesini untuk melapor." Perintah Sasuke.

"Anak buahku akan selalu siap." Kata Pein.

"Ha'i. Saya akan kembali besok." Ucap Sai sebelum kembali ke kediaman Hatake, tetapi dengan cara mengendap-ngendap tentunya. Tadi dia hampir saja tertangkap dan sekarang dia harus lebih berhati-hati lagi.

.

...

.

Di sebuah kamar dengan baju-baju yang berserakan di lantai. Selimut dan beberapa bantal pun tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dekat sebuah ranjang yang bergoyang cepat membuat sebuah suara berdecit nyaring.

Di atas ranjang itu, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan perut yang buncit sedang mendesah dengan hebat karena setiap sodokan jari dari pria di atasnya. Memang pria di atas itu tidak menimpanya hanya hampir. Pria yang di atas yang bisa kita sebut Kakashi sedang membuat beberapa tanda di tubuh polos pria di bawah—Naruto.

"Kakashi~ ahh.." desah Naruto saat Kakashi mengisap nipplenya dengan brutal. Mengigitinya dengan sedikit keras. Tapi dengan perlahan Kakashi membuat semua itu tidak menganggu kandungan Naruto. Bagaimana pun juga di dalam kandungan Naruto, ada anaknya. Anak hasil perbuatan bejatnya.

Malam ini Kakashi seperti terbakar gairahnya. Bahkan dia tak menganggap semua pekikan nyaring Naruto saat dia membuat tanda biru di sekujur tubuh yang memang sudah banyak tanda darinya itu. Kakashi terus saja menorehkan luka baru di tubuh Naruto. Kadang setiap gigitannya akan membuat kulit Naruto terkelupas dan berdarah. Membuat darah Naruto terasa di indra pengecapnya.

"Naruhh.. katakan kau tidak ahh akan meninggalkanku, katakan kau mencintaiku.." Bisik Kakashi sambil menghembuskan nafas hangatnya untuk menggoda Naruto, membuat Naruto bahkan tidak sadar bahwa jari-jari tangan Kakashi sudah ada di depan liangnya.

"Akh.." pekikan Naruto terus terdengar sampai akhirnya tiga jari Kakashi berada di dalamnya. Mencoba membuat lubangnya semakin besar untuk ukuran 'benda'nya sekarang ini, sekaligus mencari tempat yang akan membuat dirinya dan Naruto terbang ke dalam surga duniawi yang penuh dengan semua kemaksiatan.

Serasa lubang itu sudah cukup untuk 'benda' miliknya. Kakashi sedikit demi sedikit memasukan benda miliknya, hingga semuanya tertanam dalam. Sedikit demi sedikit, di gerakannya benda itu membuat Naruto terpekik, merintih dan mendesah.

"A-ahh..kuh mencitaimu.. a-aku tidak ahkh.. akan..ngg meninggalkanmuh... ahh deeper.." Desah Naruto sambil memeluk Kakashi kencang. Tapi dengan perlahan Kakashi mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto dan membuat tangan Naruto hanya menggenggam erat bahunya. Dengan memeluk Naruto, sama saja halnya jika dirinya menimpa Naruto sekaligus jabang bayinya.

"Ahh.. kau milikku..." desah Kakashi di telinga Naruto.

"Kakashi~ faster.. deeper.." pekik Naruto.

Setiap sodokan Kakashi membuatnya melayang. Tapi kenapa setiap sentuhan ini tidak membuatnya puas? Ada apa? Kenapa semuanya terasa kurang, seperti ada sebuah kesalahan? Apa yang salah? Mereka saling mencintai dan juga sedang mengandung bayi Kakashi, Pikir Naruto.

Tapi beberapa menit selanjutnya Kakashi dan dirinya sudah mengeluarkan semua benihnya. Membuat tubuh mereka sangat lelah karena baru saja sampai pada surga yang mereka inginkan. Kakashi mengerang sambil mencabut miliknya yang masih tertanam sangat jauh di dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto juga mengerang merasakan milik Kakashi yang di tarik keluar. Membuat sedikit rasa perih yang teringgal. Lubangnya sekarang terasa menganga dan melebar serta hampa karena ditinggalkan benda yang membuat lubangnya membesar. Secara perlahan cairan berwarna putih serta lengket dan kental keluar dari lubang anal Naruto yang mulai menyempit kembali.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naru." Bisik Kakashi tepat di depan teling Naruto. keadaannya yang berada di samping dan memeluk tubuh Naruto membuat dirinya dapat merasakan getaran halus dari tubuh yang sedang di rengkuhnya itu—membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Aku juga, Kakashi." Bisik Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya membuat tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan dada bidang Kakashi yang berpeluh. Peluh itu bahkan membuat dada Kakashi semakin sexy. Tidak ada kata bau keringat sama sekali, sekarang malah membuat tubuh Kakashi berbau maskulin dan memikat. Ahh~ bau orang yang bercinta memang lain.

Dan detik berikutnya Kakashi sudah dapat mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari pemuda di pelukannya itu. Pemuda yang tak akan pernah dia lepaskan dalam kekangannya. Silahkan dirinya yang terlalu egois ingin memiliki pemuda ini sendirian. Memisahkannya dengan 'suami'nya dan juga keluarganya. Tapi bukankah cinta memang egois?

Kakashi pun tersenyum sambil mencium puncak kepala Naruto. "Aku tak akan pernah melepasmu, Naru. Walaupun kau meronta dan berteriak untuk dilepaskan. Karena kau hanya milikku. Hanya milik seorang Hatake Kakashi." Bisik Kakashi posesif dan mencium telinga Naruto—membuat Naruto sedikit terusik tapi kembali tertidur.

Dan hari ini adalah hari yang terasa bahagia untuk Kakashi—lagi.

.

...

.

Di sebuah kediaman yang sangat megah. Seorang anak laki-laki munggil sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Anak itu anak yang selama ini telah ditinggalkan Sasuke untuk membuat Naruto kembali—Nagato. Nagato hanya diam saat mendengar penjelasan dari kakek dan neneknya tentang keadaan orang tuannya sekarang ini. Untuk anak seumurnya, hal ini pasti sangat sulit untuk di terima. Tapi Nagato memang anak yang istimewa. Diumurnya yang sekarang, dia sudah bisa berpikiran jauh kedepan dan mengerti sebuah keadaan.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, bersama dengan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto di kediaman Uchiha.

Mikoto kaget saat mendengar kabar dari Sasuke mengenai Naruto, bahkan Fugaku juga bereaksi sama. Mereka sangat menyayangi Naruto sebagai menantu mereka, begitu mencintai Naruto bagai anak mereka. Naruto bagai matahari yang membuat suasana suram kediaman Uchiha menjadi cerah dan hangat. Nagato juga sama terkejutnya, tapi dengan usapan dan bisikan lembut Mikoto, Nagato dapat kembali tenang.

"Engg... " Suara lenguhan terdengar dari tempat Nagato tertidur. Dengan perlahan Nagato membuka matanya. Melihat keseliling kamarnya yang ternyata masih malam karena tidak ada cahaya matahari di balik jendela orangenya. Rasa haus di kerongkongannya membuatnya turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Mengambil air putih untuk meredakan rasa hausnya. Dengan perlahan berjalan sambil membawa gelas dengan air putih itu, Nagato berjalan ke arah taman di belakang. Dibukanya gordeng yang menutupi pemandangan di halaman berlakang. Di hari yang gelap ini, bunga matahari di taman tampak layu. Bulir-bulir air mata turun dari matanya karena mengingat 'ibunya'. Andai dia sudah besar dan bisa menjaga ibunya dengan baik. Andai saat itu dia sedang ada di rumah dan tidak sedang menginap. Andai, andai, dan andai yang ada dalam pikiran Nagato.

"Kaa-san," lirihnya sambil menutup kembali gordeng pintu menjutu taman itu. Sambil menangis Nagato kembali ke kamarnya untuk kembali tertidur dan tidak membuat orang-orang mansion Uchiha memergokinya sedang menangis. 'Biarlah dia menangis sendiri dan tidak membuat orang lain khawatir', pikirnya.

"Kaa-san semoga tou-san bisa membawamu pulang. Aku merindukan kaa-san." Lirihnya sebelum kembali tertidur.

.

...

.

Di sebuah tempat yang gelap, tepatnya di kamar Kyuubi dan Itachi. Kyuubi dan Itachi sedang memilirkan sesuatu bersama. Walaupun mereka sering bertengkar tapi banyak pikiran mereka yang sejalan dan membuahkan sebuah rencana yang matang. Dengan pikiran Itachi yang cermat dan memikirkan semuanya sampai ke akar di padukan dengan pemikiran licik dan licin milik Kyuubi. Beberapa waktu saling terdiam masih memikirkan sebuah rencana yang mungkin bisa mengembalikan Naruto. Sedetik kemudian otak licin Kyuubi menemukan sesuatu yang memungkinkan.

Kyuubi melirik Itachi dengan tajam lalu menyeringai. Itachi tau sepertinya rubah merahnya ini menemukaan sebuah cara yang licin, bahkan mungkin lebih licin dari Orochimaru itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Kyuu?" Tanya Itachi serius sambil melihat mata Kyuubi yang mengkilat merah.

"Aku mempunyai rencana bagus, keriput." Ucap Kyuubi.

'Sudah kuduga.' Pikir Itachi. "Oh ya? Apa itu?" Tanya Itachi dengan atunsias.

"Apa kau terpikir jika Pein dari akatsuki itu hanya memanfaatkan kita untuk menghancurkan Orochimaru?" Tanya Kyuubi membuat dahi Itachi mengkerut arti tidak mengerti. Dan Kyuubi juga tau bahwa Itachi-nya itu tidak mengerti arti pertanyaannya. "Kita bisa membaliknya lalu menghancurkan Orochimaru dan Kakashi dalam sekali serangan." Lanjut Kyuubi. Dan sepertinya otak cerdas Itachi mulai bereaksi. Tanpa harus menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka. mereka berdua sudah saling mengerti apa yang di maksud Kyuubi.

.

...

.

Sasuke di ruangannya—sendiri tanpa ada Pein atau para pengawalnya. Sekarang hidupnya sangatlah hampa tanpa Naruto di sisinya. Biasanya jika ada Naruto berada disisinya, pintu ruangannya akan di ketuk dan memunculkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dangan senyum tulus di bibir merahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum mengingat kenangan saat itu. Saat Naruto di kerjai olehnya dengan menyuruhnya menggunakan pakaian maid dengan rok yang sangat minim. Tentu saja saat itu Naruto menolak tapi dengan otaknya yang pintar Sasuke tentu bisa membuat Naruto untuk memakainya.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Aku tidak mau, Teme." Rungut Naruto saat Sasuke dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya untuk memakai pakaian maid di rumah. Dengan muka yang di buat ngambek malah membuat Naruto semakin manis dan menggemaskan. Dengan pipi di gelembungkan dan bibir mengerucut lucu, tapi ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Sasuke hampir sama menyerang Naruto di saat itu juga. _

"_Hn. Kau pakai atau kau tidak akan melihat persedian ramenmu." Kata Sasuke dengan datar._

"_Oh ya? Aku bahkan tidak tau kau bisa tau tempat persediaan ramen-ramenku, Teme." Ucap Naruto dengan bangga . Naruto memang sengaja menyembunyikan tempat persediaan ramennya karena takut Sasuke akan membuangnya, dengan alasan 'makanan yang tidak sehat'._

"_Hn. Aku tau." Ucap Sasuke._

"_Oh~ ya~? Aku tidak percaya!" Kata Naruto._

"_Hn. Di lemari pakaianmu bukan." Kata Sasuke lebih mirip dengan pernyataan daripada pernyataan._

"_AH! Ba-bagai-ma-mana kau tau?" tanya Naruto dengan gelagapan._

"_Hn. Tentu saja, dengan reaksimu itu aku bahkan sudah tau jika tebakanku benar, Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai menang. "Aku bahkan tadi hanya menebak. Bodoh!" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sedang memucat._

"_Jadi bagaimana, Dobe-koi? Kau harus menggunakan pakaian itu! Atau persediaan ramen limited editionmu akan hilang tanpa kau ketahui." Bisik Sasuke sambil menjilat cuping telinga Naruto yang sedang tersentak kaget dan sedikit mendesah._

"_Ssh.. ba-baiklah, Teme." Kata Naruto sambil mendesah._

_._

_1 jam, Sasuke menunggu di ruang kerjanya sambil mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Sesekali mata onixnya melihat jam dinding dengan tak sabar ingin melihat penampilan Naruto._

_Tok tok tok_

"_Hn. Masuklah." Kata Sasuke. Batinya sudah tau jika yang masuk adalah... "Naruto." lirih Sasuke terpukau dengan penampilan Naruto yang err.. mengundang._

_Naruto masuk dengan membawa troly makanan yang bersisi makanan ringan berbahan 'Tomat'. Dengan pakaian maid yang manis membuat sosok Naruto tidak bisa di kenali gendernya, bahkan Sasuke sempat ragu akan gender Naruto itu laki-laki atau perempuan jika tidak melihat gundukan kecil yang menyembul di balik rok mini itu. Sasuke menyeringai melihat Naruto yang tersipu malu._

"_Kemarilah." Panggil Sasuke. Dengan langkah yang perlahan karena ragu, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke._

"_Ughh... sudah ya, Teme~" rengek Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya yang merah. Sejenak Sasuke melihat penampilan Naruto dari atas hingga bawah lalu ke atas lagi. Sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya melihat paha tan yang sangat mulus milik Naruto. Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang menundukan wajahnya yang merah._

"_Kau sangat manis, Naru." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat dagu Naruto dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Bahkan para bidadari pun pasti akan merasa iri melihatmu." Rayu Sasuke dengan sangat OOC'nya._

"_Jadi kau bilang aku lebih manis dibandingkan wanita?" sembur Naruto marah. Walau bagaimana pun Naruto tidak mau dikata lebih manis dibandingkan wanita. Jiwa lelakinya ingin dibilang sebagai seorang laki-laki sejati—walau wajahnya tidak mendukung sama sekali._

"_Aku tidak bilang seperti itu." ucap Sasuke datar._

"_Ughh.. dasar, Teme!" sungut Naruto._

_Semuanya bermula dari Naruto yang memakai baju maid sampai akhirnya tangan gatal Sasuke mulai menjelajahi tubuh Naruto. membuat keduanya masuk dalam indahnya siang hari yang diramaikan desahan dari ruang kerja Sasuke._

_**-Flashback end-**_

Sasuke tersenyum miris memikirkan semua itu. Andai saja waktu itu dia datang lebih cepat atau bisa mengalahkan Kakashi. Pasti sekarang Naruto bisa ada di pelukannya, dan dia tidak perlu berurusan dengan semua mafia di dunia hitam seperti Kyuubi. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur menjadi satu Sasuke memeriksa semua persiapannya untuk mengancurkan Hatake Kakashi dan membawa kembali Naruto-nya.

"Kau tunggu saja Kakashi. Naruto akan kembali padaku." Ucap Sasuke dengan mata yang mengkilat karena marah.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**A/N: **dengan tidak berperibelajaran.. aku malah lanjutin fic ini T.T  
karena tiba-tiba aja nih ide muncul jadi mau- gak mau aku harus lanjutin ini dulu deh hehe.. semoga minna-san merasa puas karena udah lama gak update-update fic ini.. tapi kalau gak puas, gomen ne~ *bungkuk-bungkuk..

Sebenernya sih, aku ujian kenaikan kelasnya nanti bulan juni, tp karena takut peringkatku jatoh lagi jadi dari bulan ini harus mulai belajr lagi hehe.. *digebukin bareng-bareng

Yap..udah dulu luapan hatiku hehe. Saatnya balas review sekalian..hehe^^

**Bagi para reviewers yang punya akun, aku balas di PM. Tapi para guest aku balas disini^^**

**Balasan review:**

**Hatake Audra: **waduhh... tp Kakashi maunya sama Naru hehe #geplaked.. arigato udah review^^

**Kinana: **hhaha iya nih, tp Irukanya lg jalan" dulu jadi belum bisa di sodorin #plakk.. arigato udah review^^

**Anggie:**wahh ane gak tau deh.. tp buka sendiri bisa kok hehe .. arigato udah review^^

**Nadra: **wahh kayanya gak bisa deh.. nanti Naru-dobe bisa jadi inget Sasu-Teme dong kalau gitu.. kasian Kakashi saya #geplaked... arigato udah review^^

**Tos See Ba: **hehe Gpp kok.. ini udah lanjut kok, makasih udah ditungguin hehe.. kalau boleh jujur sih iya. Tp aku gak bermaksud menjiplak, karena semuanya jujur pemikiran aku.. mungkin idenya sama, tp alurnya dan konfliknya beda hehe.. mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang sama, tp aku ubah sedikit biar gak terlalu sama pas bagian itu.. apakah masaih keliatan? Padahal aku udah berusaha biar gak sama T.T.. arigato udah review^^

Mind to review?


End file.
